Lost and Found Secrets
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: Sequel to Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. Read and review! Percabeth! It's been three years since Andrea was kidnapped. What will happen? Read Author's Note at the end first!
1. Good News And Bad News Now, Which 1st?

**THE SEQUEL OF MY STORY!!!!!!!!!! This sequel is to Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. This sequel is called Lost and Found Secrets. Chapter one . . .**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

We've been searching for my daughter for three years now. We told Chiron about it and he called the police. We gave them a picture, the note and all the evidence we had. We told them in deep description what each of them looked like, their names and told them about Rachel's family.

I had my baby nine months after the honeymoon. It came to be a girl. Percy and I named her Karalynn LeeAnne Jackson. We had another child after Karalynn. This one turned out to be a cute little boy. We named him Seth James Jackson. After him, we had one more and named her Kiley, after a little girl I once knew. We were planning on another one but we were going to find Andie first. We were so close. I missed my little girl. I cry every night to Percy. Karalynn once found me crying and she asked me why I was. I said that she had an older sister. I told her everything about Andrea. I even told her how she was kidnapped and by who. She comforted me by hugging me. I remembered on May 16th everything about her. I cried a lot that day. That day she was to turn six. I missed those three years of her life. I hope she doesn't believe Jeremy and Rachel when they say that they are her parents. I hope she remembers me when I find her. If she doesn't, I'll be heartbroken.

I love her. She's my daughter and she's gone.

"Hey sweetie." Percy said, coming into the kitchen(where we were), picking up Karalynn in his arms and kissed her cheek. He looked at me worriedly and kissed me, "How are you doing?"

"I'm hardly coming through." I sobbed.

"Mommy told me about Andrea. I know you'll find her." Karalynn told him.

I sobbed louder. Percy tugged on my shoulder to bring me into the living room and he set me on the couch. He sat right next to me, with Karalynn still in his arms, and put his arm around me and kissed my cheek, "I love you. We'll find her. I promise." He vowed to me.

"I know." I said and buried my face in his shoulder.

He rubbed my back and hugged me closer.

The doorbell rang. He hopped up and gave Karalynn to me and answered the door, "Chiron, come in."

Chiron trotted in and walked over to me. Percy sat next to me and Chiron plopped down on the chair next to me, "So, I've got some good news and some bad news. Which one first?"

"Good." I answered.

"Okay," he sighed, "We know where Andie is."

I perked up, "Really?"

"Yes, but the bad news is that Jeremy and Rachel erased her memory. So she won't remember you or the fact that you're her parents." Chiron said.

That made me cry more. I buried my head in Percy's shoulder and he hugged me closer. Even Karalynn tried to comfort me.

Then I heard crying come from one of the back rooms, "Momma help!" It was Seth.

I ran straight to the rooms and found someone trying to snag Seth and my sleeping Kiley.

I kicked that person down and kept it up until they were out. Then I grabbed my children and called Chiron and Percy. Percy and Chiron rushed in with Karalynn and saw the scene of me with my children and the person on the ground dressed in black.

Percy rushed over and set Karalynn down. Then he took off the person's mask.

Everyone gasped. It was Rachel! I wanted to kill her now.

"Karalynn, grab my leg." I ordered. She did so but I said, "Tighter."

"Okay." She said and did as I ordered.

I wanted to keep her closer so that no one would take her. I still didn't forget that last threat . . ._ and we'll be back for your next child . . . _I shuddered. I loved my kids. More than anything. And I wanted Andie back. And I _was_ going to get her back.

"Okay, so, we will keep her until we get Andie back. Meanwhile, where should we keep her?" Chiron asked.

"In the cellar in the basement." I answered.

We had a _mansion_. It was amazing. I loved it. It was deep into this forest near Half-Blood Hill. It was huge and there was this cellar deep, deep into the basement. It was like, four levels below the first floor. It had six cells that you needed a key to unlock. And you needed a key to each floor you enter. So basically, it was impossible to escape from.

So we dragged her down there, locked her up. We then trudged upstairs and Chiron left.

Percy hugged me tightly and I sighed into his chest. Then I began to cry. I was dying from all of this stress. But, I still loved him. It was impossible not to.

So that night, when I came home from the grocery store, Percy had a surprise for me. He had our room filled with the children's cribs so that I felt more secure. Kiley's crib was near our bed, Seth's bed was in here and so was Karalynn's.

So that night, I felt extra safe and secure. As did my children.

**So how was it? That was the first chapter of my first sequel!!!!!!! Yay!!!! Okay so, anyway, review!!! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	2. Rachel Talks And We Get A Surprise

**THE SEQUEL OF MY STORY!!!!!!!!!! This sequel is to Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. This sequel is called Lost and Found Secrets. Chapter two. . .**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I woke up in the morning to find Percy's arms around me with my back snuggling into his chest. I also woke up to three of my children in my arms. I looked up at Percy and realized that he was awake. He smiled down at me. Then, I realized something; he was awake all that night! He stayed up all night long just to make me and my children feel safe.

"Mommy," said my youngest one year old daughter, Kiley Katherine Jackson, "I heard a noise downstairs. And I had a bad dream that a red haired girl tried to steal me. Then you and daddy saved me." She said.

Percy was already up and headed downstairs.

"It'll all be fine." I assured my one year old daughter, "Daddy's checking on it."

"Okay." She said worriedly.

See, Kiley is this blonde haired girl with black streaks in her long curly hair. She was tall for her age and a heavy sleeper, seeing as she slept through the attempted kidnapping. She was also very quiet and she kept to herself. She also, which worried us, she also dreamt things that came true. It was scaring me as much as it scared Percy.

Just then, Percy came upstairs, "Rachel just woke up. She said she'll talk."

So I grabbed my children, called Chiron and Thalia, and headed downstairs. Thalia said she'll be able to come and so did Chiron. Chiron even said he'll bring along an old friend.

So I ran down the stairs with Percy and my three kids, unlocking doors all the way. When we finally got down there, we found Rachel in her cell, singing a folksong. She sounded _really_ bad. She might've been the worst singer in the entire world.

"So, Rachel, what's the info?" Percy asked.

Rachel's eyes flashed when she saw me and I noticed that they were red. Not natural and I'm pretty sure that that wasn't her normal eye color. She looked at my children next and her eyes widened along with the rest of her face, to turn into a devious smile. My children cowered behind me and Kiley cowered and buried her face in my chest. I glared at Rachel. I mean, seriously, look what she'd done to my children?

"The info is that I know where your precious Andie is. The jokes off with Jeremy. He's been torturing me and injecting this odd stuff into my corneas to turn my eyes red. He's torturing me and he said that if I don't get another one of your children by sundown of Saturday that he'll eat me alive. I thought that if I got two or all, I would get a little something extra." She said.

"So, let me get this straight, you're kidnapping my children for sex?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm so glad you got it. Now, give me your children." She said.

"Are you crazy?" Percy roared, "I'll never hand over any of my children."

"Well you will if you want Andie to live." Rachel said and then sighed, "Who am I kidding? She's the cutest little girl in the world, ever since we dyed her hair and erased her memory."

"You dyed her hair?" Percy roared again.

I felt tears prick my eyes. My daughter's hair was one of a kind, none of my children have her hair. And now it's gone.

"Yes." Rachel answered easily.

"Okay, so where is Andrea?" I asked.

"She's with Jeremy at the Nixon Hotel downtown." She said and then her hand flew over her mouth, and then flew off and then back on when she said, "In room twenty-three."

That's when I heard the doorbell ring. Percy and I rushed upstairs with our children, locking all the doors along the way and opened the door. There, we saw Thalia and Chiron and our old friend standing in the doorway. It was Nico.

"So, this is Karalynn, this is Kiley and this is Seth?" Thalia asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Oh, Chiron, we know where Andie is." Percy said, "She's at the Nixon Hotel downtown in room twenty-three."

"Good, now, bring your kids into camp and we'll take care of them while you and Nico and Annabeth and Thalia get Andrea back." Chiron said.

"It sounds like a plan." Percy said and then shook Chiron's hand.

**How was it? Short, yes and I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to give away the next chapter. SO anyway, review 10 times to tell me what you thought. And I need 10 reviews before continuing anyway so, read and review. Oh and R and R my other stories too! Well, Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella**


	3. Victory Is Ours! But, It's Not Over Yet

**THE SEQUEL OF MY STORY! This sequel is to Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. This sequel is called Lost and Found Secrets. Chapter three. . .**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

So we dropped my children off at the big house and everyone smothered them. The half-bloods surrounded them and had their own little plans of protection. So then Percy and I left with Nico and Thalia. We went straight to the Nixon Hotel to room twenty-three.

We busted right in and the door flew open. What we saw, well, wasn't quite what we'd expected. Let's just say that, when we walked in, we saw my now redheaded daughter in the arms of Jeremy and Jeremy was kissing her forehead. He looked towards us viscously and he looked me up and down appreciatively. I would've went over there and slapped him for his stupidity.

"Hey Annabeth, come back for me?" he asked.

This time, Percy ran up to Jeremy and punched him right in the face. He screamed and dropped Andie. Percy caught her and she cried, "Daddy!" to Jeremy.

Tears pricked my eyes once again and I broke down on the floor. Thalia caught me and whispered in my ear, "Not here, sweetie. We need to take Andrea and leave. Let's go." Thalia's whispered words comforted me when she said that in her sweet voice.

I wiped my eyes and ran over to Percy. I took his hand and tugged on it. We ran out with Andrea screaming all the way.

When we got to camp, we tugged my screaming daughter out of the car and into the big house. We brought her straight to Chiron and he had an idea. He brought her to the others and Iris Messaged the gods. He got immediate feedback by the gods coming straight here.

Athena ran straight to Andie and that made Andie scream more. She always screamed, "I don't know you! I'm being kidnapped! Let me go!"

Athena said that she had a plan because she always has a plan. She took us and Andie to Olympus. There, she had built a secret place. In that place was a river called 'The River of Dreams and Thought'. She said that we had to dip her in it and pull her out and she'll be as good as new. So we did as was told but when we pulled her out, she was better than new. She had her beautiful wavy blonde hair with the black tips and black roots. Her beautiful green eyes.

"Mother!" she cried and threw her arms around my neck. Then she saw Percy. Percy rushed over to us and Andie said, "Daddy!"

I laughed and sighed, "We're all back together again."

"Yeah. Oh, and Andie? You have three siblings." Percy added.

"Really? How old are they? Can I see them?" she asked.

"Of course." I assured her lovingly. I was overjoyed to see her and to have her back.

So we rushed back to camp and got to our children. We showed Karalynn, Seth and Kylie to Andrea. She loved them as much as the others loved her. Brotherly and sisterly love. Sigh.

"So, mother, how did you find me? I don't even remember what happened to me. How old am I? How long have I been without you guys?" she asked.

"We found you by Rachel, the girl that helped in the kidnapping, she told us where you were by accident. You were brainwashed and you are six. You've been three years without us." I said, "A long horrible three years." I added.

"Really? _Three_ years?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly.

She started to cry a little, "Three years? Without you guys?"

"Yeah, but, you get to meet your uncle and your aunt." I said and pointed to Thalia and Nico.

They both blushed and I said, "Not like that!"

"Oh." Thalia said understandingly.

"So, uh, that was just your aunt Thalia." I said, pointing to her, "And that is your uncle Nico." I said pointing to Nico.

"Hi." She said, waving to them.

They waved back quickly.

So then, we rushed back towards our home.

"What day is today?" Percy asked me that night when we were getting into our bed after we put the children in their rooms and locked the doors and windows.

"Umm . . . oh my gods! Percy! It's August 18!" I said jumpily.

"Really? Hmm, I didn't know. So, did you get me anything for my birthday?" he asked.

"No, but . . ." I trailed off.

"But?" he asked.

"I'll give you something." I said as I tackled him on the bed and we kissed for the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning, lying in Percy's arms.

I looked up at his face and realized that he was awake, "I love you." I said and cuddled closer to him.

"Love you more." He said.

"Huh, you wish." I teased.

"So . . . I liked my birthday present." He said, grinning mischievously.

"You're welcome." I said.

"So . . . will _you_ get me a present for my birthday?" I asked.

He gave me a questioning look.

"You know, my birthday . . . December sixth?" I asked.

"Oh, right." He said quickly.

"You forgot my birthday?" I asked incredulously.

"No! Of course not!" he defended quickly.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Of course! Look, I would never forget anything about you." He vowed.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"Yeah, kiss on it?" he asked.

"You've got yourself a deal." I said, pecking him on his lips.

**How was that? Review!!!!! I need 10 reviews before continuing! Oh, and, tomorrow is my birthday!!! It is 9:17 right now and my birthday is tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, R&R all my stories! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	4. Hospital Hospitality And A Touch of Love

**THE SEQUEL OF MY STORY! This sequel is to Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. This sequel is called Lost and Found Secrets. Chapter four. . .**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

**10 months later . . .**

"Here you go, Miss Jackson, your new baby." The doctor said, handing me my newborn baby boy.

"Thanks." I said, cuddling him.

Percy was in the room. He was holding my hand. I looked at him and gave the baby to him.

"So . . . what's his name?" Percy asked me.

"I don't know, what do you think?" I asked him.

"I don't know. How about something like Logan or John or Peter or something?" he said, making up names.

"How about Logan Peter Jackson?" I suggested.

"It's perfect." He answered.

"Good, now, get the doctor in here." I ordered.

Percy got up and called for the doctor. The doctor came in and I asked him, "How long should I stay in here?"

He answered, "At least two to three days. But today doesn't count as day one."

"Okay, so, two more days?" I asked.

"Yes, probably." He answered.

"Great." I said sarcastically and groaned.

"It won't be so bad Miss Jackson." He said.

"Yeah, ya know, my name is _Mrs._ Jackson." I corrected because I was annoyed of that. And the fact that he was totally hitting on me. Hades, I could see him checking me out right now.

"It's okay," Percy whispered in my ear, "I'll be here the whole time." He said, pulling up a rocking chair that was in the corner. I was still in my hospital bed.

"Uh, Mr. Jackson, you aren't supposed to move that." He said angrily.

"Well, he can move it if he wants to." I said, "You even said that Thalia could when she came with me here." I pointed out.

"Well, you know what? That baby should be mine, so I'll just take him off your hands now." He said, reaching for my baby.

Percy tackled him. Literally. Percy _tackled_ him. He jumped up right out of his chair and tackled him. He started to punch and punch him.

"And she should be my wife!" The doctor yelled.

"Well she's mine and that is my baby." Percy pointed out, punching him again.

"Percy, just calm down and sit by me." I said.

"Fine." He sighed, getting off the doctor.

"Well," the doctor said, getting up and straightening his coat, "Mr. Jackson, I am sorry but because you attacked me, you have to leave the premises immediately." He ordered.

"What? No, he has to stay here." I said.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll be here for you." The doctor said, coming over to my bedside and touching my exposed thigh.

I would've slapped him but Percy did it for me.

"Leave!" the doctor ordered.

"No, because we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't been hitting on my wife!" Percy yelled.

"Uh-huh, yeah, right, like you _wouldn't_ have attacked me." The doctor said sarcastically.

"No, I wouldn't have attacked you if you hadn't been trying to kidnap my son and tried to hit on my wife!" Percy yelled.

"Just go." He ordered Percy.

"No," then he turned to the open door and called out, "Nurse!"

"Yes, Mr. Jackson?" she asked.

"Please come and watch my son and my wife and make sure Doctor Lee doesn't get back in here again." He said.

"Don't worry, it won't be a problem." She said.

"Thank you, nurse . . . Grace. Wait, is that your last name?" Percy asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

And everything was uncovered. She had short, black hair, just like Thalia. She also had bright, vibrant blue eyes. She even had sort of the same style. She had on her nurse's outfit along with dark mascara and eye liner. She had black boots on and a black leather jacket that she had over her light yellow nurse's outfit.

"Thalia?" I asked on accident. That obviously wasn't Thalia.

"No, it's Harmony." She said.

"Harmony Grace? Do you know a Thalia Grace?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Do _you_ know a Thalia Grace." She asked.

"Yes, in fact, I'll call her." I said, grabbing my new one-time-use-only phone. I dialed her number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" she asked, "Annabeth? Did you have your baby?"

"Yeah, hey, you should come down here." I said.

"Okay." She said slowly and hung up.

We waited five minutes.

"I'm here!" Thalia said, running in.

"Thalia, look at that nurse." I ordered.

The nurse gasped but Thalia just said, "Hmm, nice style, love the hair, ooo! I have those awesome boots!"

Harmony just sighed, "Thalia, you look like me. I look exactly like you. We must be sisters."

"That's not true. My mother only had me." Thalia pointed out.

"Or she just gave me up when we were babies. Thalia, we need to take a blood test. I'm a demigod also. C'mon Thalia, I'm totally your twin sister. See, how old are you?" Harmony asked.

"Sixteen . . . forever." Thalia whispered.

"Hunter? Yeah, I was a hunter. I became one when I turned twelve. Then I ran away. That was five years ago. I had to run away because I was threatened by Artemis. I was in the Hunters for a long time. Only because I lost track of time." Harmony explained.

"Oh, so then, you_ are_ my sister?" Thalia asked.

"Yes." Harmony said.

"Cool. So, where do you live? In Manhattan?" Thalia asked.

"Yup. I live in a hotel room with my newly adopted girl. Her name is LiAnna." Harmony said.

"Cool, so, are you dating or are you married or something?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, I'm dating. His name is Rick. He is so . . . Well, you _are_ a huntress so you probably don't want me to rant on about my awesome boyfriend." She said.

A nurse walked in. She had long curly blonde hair, and she looked super pretty, "Harmony, Dr. Lee wants to see you."

"Okay, Kat. I'll be right there." Harmony answered.

"Oh, you look just like Har!" Kat said when she saw Thalia.

"I told you it's not Har, I don't like that, it is NeeNee or Monica. Nothing else. Or it's Harmony. Just plain old Harmony." Harmony corrected angrily.

"She's your sister?" Kat asked, "Well that's great cuz I'm a demigod too! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh . . . so _that's_ why you fell in love." Thalia said.

I rolled my eyes.

"No!" Harmony said defensively.

"Uh-huh." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well how 'bout you huh? You're in love with that one kid that came here earlier." Kat said, cutting in to defend her friend.

"Who? Nico? No! Of course not!" Thalia said defensively.

"Thals, you know you like him." I cut in.

"We---I---You---H---Ugh! Fine! I like Nico, okay? Gods just get off my back!" Thalia yelled at last.

"See, you actually like somebody." Kat pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to do anything about it. I'm just going to ignore that nagging feeling." Thalia vowed.

"Why not?" Kat asked angrily.

"Because! Love is just not my cup of tea! I don't need love. I've already been betrayed and I don't want it to happen again." Thalia explained sadly.

"Oh, Thals, it won't happen again." I assured her, "Nico likes you too, everyone can tell. And he would never do anything to hurt you." I added.

"Yeah, but Artemis will kill me. Literally. I'm her lieutenant. She entrusted me with this position because of what I've been through. I don't want to love anyone. End of story. Goodbye." Thalia said and stormed out.

"Well _that_ was weird." Percy said, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Totally," Harmony agreed.

"We _seriously_ need to get them together." Kat said.

"Agreed!" we all yelled.

**So? How was it? Oh and it's my birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love every second of today!! Oh, and I'm getting a phone today! I can't wait. Some of my friends said that they would call me today and wish me a happy b-day! Only because they won't be able to see me today. **** Darn! Anywho, something will happen in the next chapter. See ya! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	5. Death, Discovery And A Note

**THE SEQUEL OF MY STORY! This sequel is to Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. This sequel is called Lost and Found Secrets. Chapter four. . .**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

**2 MONTHS LATER . . .**

I was outside my home after I went to the grocery store when it happened. I heard an ear piercing scream echo throughout the inside of my house. I dropped everything and sprinted inside. I came in to find my whole house trashed, furniture everywhere, and blood on the walls. I screamed and shrieked Percy's name. Then I realized he'd left for work. Thalia and Nico were supposed to be here watching them. A month ago, Thalia finally asked Nico out and quit the hunters. Nico said yes and they'd been dating ever since.

"Thalia!" I yelled, "Nico!"

The screaming cut off. I looked at the writing on the walls. It was in Greek. It spelled, 'the seven half-bloods won't make it to answer the call. We have them all. Yes, Percy and Annabeth, we have your kids along with the other three who were going to answer the call. Don't come looking or you will surely die.'

Then I ran towards the hall where the screaming took place. Curiosity struck my mind. The other _three?_ Percy and I had _five_ kids, not four. Then, I saw exactly what they meant. And when I did, my heart stopped and my eyes started to tear up. Then I fell to the ground on my knees next to the dead, bloody body of my youngest son. My heart was broken and my two month old son, Logan Peter Jackson, was dead. I was so heartbroken, I ran over to my phone and called Chiron. I _never_ use the landline. It was a general rule. I only use it for an emergency and this definitely was one.

"Annabeth? Is this an emergency? I sure hope so." He said.

My hands were shaking and tears were running like crazy, "I-i-it's my children. I-i-i-it's Logan. He-he's dead. My other children w-w-w-w-were kidnapped." I barely got that out.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! I'll call Percy and tell him. I'll be right over. Wait, where's Thalia and Nico?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." I admitted.

"Well that's not good, go and find them." He said. I hung up and ran from room to room until I found Thalia and Nico in the basement, tied up and struggling. They were almost out, too. They had cuts across their face and on their bodies. They were sweating and cussing like crazy.

"Thalia! Nico!" I choked.

They'd finally noticed me, "Oh, my gods, Annabeth!" Thalia said, "Are they . . ." I knew what she was asking.

"The kids are kidnapped and Logan is dead." I said.

She gasped, she didn't know about Logan. A tear ran down her cheek. Logan was her nephew and she was constantly around him. Nico, on the other hand, told me to get over here and untie them. So I did, and when I finished, he threw his arms around Thalia to comfort her. She began to cry on his shoulder when I noticed that, somehow, Nico had gotten _way _taller. He was taller than Thalia now. When they'd started dating, Nico was shorter.

Then I heard a door fly open. I heard feet running down the stairs, along with galloping. Then the door flew open and Percy ran straight to me and wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. My face was buried in his chest and I was sobbing.

"Shh, Annabeth, shh." His grief stricken voice hushed and cooed.

I sniffled and he pulled back to look at me. My eyes filled with tears again and he pulled me back in. I felt like dying. One of my newest and youngest children was killed, and all the rest were kidnapped. I was filled with grief and I couldn't help but cry.

But this time, I pulled away and saw Percy's red, tear filled eyes looking around us in wonder. I looked around too and almost fainted. Almost. There, we were standing, Chiron, Percy, Thalia, Nico and I were all standing there, in the throne room of Olympus.

When I looked at each of the gods' faces, from Aphrodite's sympathetic and worried gaze to Poseidon's and Athena's grief stricken gaze to Zeus' grim one. I was bewildered and astonished. I wish they would at least give us forewarning to when they were just going to magically zap us here. I mean, if you were us and the gods of Olympus zapped you to Olympus, how would you feel? Exactly. I was so over this. And so very, very, very deeply annoyed.

"Oh, Annabeth, I'm so . . ." my mother trailed off.

I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my shirt, "We have to find them. We have to . . ." I tried to say but my eyes sprouted new tears and I couldn't help it. Percy pulled me against him.

"Father, isn't there _anything_, anything at all you can do to help?" Percy asked desperately.

"I am sorry son." Poseidon's grief filled voice echoed throughout the throne room, "We cannot help. They were four of the seven. And Logan . . ." he trailed off.

"At least for Logan," Percy begged, "please let him be in Elysium."

"That is for me to decide and me to decide only." Hades piped up from his new throne.

"My lord," Persephone pleaded with him(she was at his right hand in a throne of her own. Even at Poseidon's right hand was snooty old Amphitrite), "Please just do the boy a favor, I know you hate him, but please! For me?" she added, just oozing sympathy for me and Percy.

"We—I—Fine! I'll do as you say, just, this is the _last_ time, do you hear me? The LAST time!" he yelled.

"M'kay," she said, swinging her legs in her seat, clearly satisfied with herself. Apparently he'd said that before and he gave into her a lot.

Zeus spoke up, "There is a way to find your children. We called you up here to give you our condolences and to tell you." He declared, his voice ringing through the throne room like a bell.

"Well?" I prodded him, sniffling a bit.

"Well . . ." he said, "You will have to do something important first . . ."

**To be continued . . .**

**OMG! I am SO evil! I totally gave you a cliffie there. Well, at least I updated. Oh, and I know you hate me now, but, in Abuse, Hurt and Comfort, all of you asked why the Hades did Vera, and how, did Vera die? Well, it will come up in the next chapter, don't worry. Oh, and How'd you like that Thalico. It wasn't a lot, but at least you got some. My momma always said that---holy crap! I'm sounding like the book I'm reading! It's the best book ever, sort of, it comes right after TLO. It's called Savvy by Ingrid Law. I love it. Ya'll should read it. It's a newberry and it's about a girl named Mibs(full name: Mississippi) and her extraordinary family who get their savvy when they turn 13. Mibs' b-day comes up and she discovers her interesting savvy that might be able to help her father or as she calls him, "poppa". She goes on an adventure with her brothers Fish and Samson and two children of the preacher of their church, Will Junior and Bobbi(full name: Roberta(girl)). Will has a crush on Mibs, that you can tell. She turns 13 and Will is 14 like Mibs' bro, Fish. Fish can make storms happen, from a simple rain or wind to a massive hurricane or tornado. Rocket, Mibs' 17 year old brother, can control lightning. Samson is eight and maybe got his savvy young. In the Beaumont family, they get their savvies when they turn 13. Mibs has one but you should read to find out . . . **

**Oh, and Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**\ /**

**\/**


	6. The Gist Of It And The Plan

**THE SEQUEL OF MY STORY! This sequel is to Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. This sequel is called Lost and Found Secrets. Chapter six. . .**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

**"Well . . ." he said, "You will have to do something important first . . ."**

**To be continued here. . .**

We were standing there for like, (I checked my watch), FIVE MINUTES!

"Yeah, we will have to do something important first which is . . .? I mean c'mon! We've been waiting for like," Percy checked his watch, "FIVE MINUTES!" (hey! I thought that!) Percy prodded him.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, I was just trying to make a dramatic scene but no. You don't want drama. You just want the boring old straight forward answer." Zeus said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." He replied.

Thalia groaned from Nico's arms and Artemis' eyes flashed, "Well, _I _think that _everyone_ wants you to hurry up, father. We _need _answers! This is my neices and nephews we're talking about here!"

"Fine," Zeus sighed, "First, you will have to track down Vera and her sister's monster killer, then you will-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, wait. Vera and her sister's monster killer?" I cut him off.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes! How else do think she died?"

"Natural causes?" Nico asked.

"She was fourteen! Anyways, Vera and her sister, when they first came to Camp Half-Blood, they were running away from a very dangerous unknown monster. The ancient greeks didn't put them in myths because, anyone who knew of them, well, they were already dead. You see, because of the mortal technology and vaccinations now a days, the dying process is slowed to two days. It used to be absolutely instant. Of course, those monsters aren't attracted to mortals, they have a taste for demigod blood. Not really like vampires, since they don't exist, but, sure, maybe. They take blood, and in the blood's place, they put life threatening venom that can be very contagious if you make physical contact. Vera's sister, Melanie got injected with the venom. They ran inside the camp boarders and Chiron realized that Melanie got injected. So then, Chiron quarantined Melanie and forbidded Vera to see her. Of course, Vera was relentless and refused to leave her sister alone for more than a second. So, when everyone was gone one night, she went to her sister. She touched her and immediately was contaminated with the virus. She didn't realize it then. The next day, she woke up to a loud noise. She realized that it was the campers freaking out over something. She ran immediately towards her sister's quarantined room and realized that there were campers gathered around it. She sprinted towards her sister's room and pushed everyone aside and ran into it. She ran in to find Melanie in her bed in fits of coughing. She died seconds later. Days and days, weeks and weeks, months and months later, Vera died. The process was slower because she was the second to recieve the infection. Now I know what you're all thinking, why didn't the infection pass onto the other people she made contact with? It's because the venom contagion wears off after the second person. Does that answer anything? So anyway, you also have to save your aunt, Annabeth, she was captured by a shapeshifter. You defeated the shapeshifter so, you now have to find your real aunt. So, a quick recap, track down the oh yeah! Forgot one little tiny thing. That monster is invisible, so anyway, track down and defeat the monster, seek out your REAL aunt and come back here to get instructions on how to find your children." he finished and took one huge breath and exhailed.

We were all staring at him with our mouths hanging open.

"What?" Thalia asked.

Zeus rolled his eyes, "Just get to it!"

And we all groaned and headed towards the door.

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in like, EVER! My laptop got a virus and I couldn't update at all. I might not be able to update soon because I'm going to be working on the new story I'm going to publish about some extraordinary teens and kids who live in an extraodinary neighborhood. I have absolutely NO idea on what it's gonna be called but I'm still on chapter 1 so far. So, anyways, thanx for reading and keeping up with me. Please REVIEW! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	7. A Shocking Discovery and Some Clues

**THE SEQUEL OF MY STORY! This sequel is to Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. This sequel is called Lost and Found Secrets. Oh and sorry for the whole aunt confusion thing. Let me explain something, I have another story called The Life After The Series. It is basically everything that happened before the Abuse Hurt and Comfort series. Sort of. Well, it's similar to what happened. So movin on with chapter 7. . .**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

So we drove out of Manhattan and went straight towards where my aunt Paris lived before she dissapeared. We tried to open the front door and we concluded that it was locked. So, Percy kicked it down, which, by the way, made him look really hot! I mean, I havent seen him kick down a door in . . . well I haven't _ever_ seen him kick down a door. But still, he looked hot doing it.

We entered the house and searched everywhere. I remembered that she had a basement and an attic so we split up. Percy and I went to the attic and Thalia and Nico went to the basement. Percy and I tried to pile stuff on the floor so we could climb up to unlatch the latch-y thing-y. Anyways, it didn't work so Percy suggested that I stand on his shoulders. I agreed and when I finally got up there, I unlatched the latch and climbed up in. Then I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. We got up, dusted ourselves off and searched the whole entire attic when we came across a huge treasure looking chest thing. I unlatched the hook and opened the chest. When I saw what was inside, it just broke my heart. It was a young little three year old girl, maybe, she might've been two or four. I wasn't sure. But she had long light brown hair with glowing aquamarine eyes that bore into mine. She shot upright and burst into tears.

My heart broke all over again so I picked her up in my arms and hugged her close. I felt some sort of . . . protectiveness over this girl. I just couldn't help it. I only knew her for five seconds and I already love her like she was my own daughter.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked softly with tears in my eyes.

"Jennifer." she whispered, clearly scared to death.

"Jennifer." I whispered back, "Where are your parents? Why are you here?" I asked.

She just cried all the more harder, "My mommy and daddy were killed. Some monsters came up and killed them. Those monsters put me in here a year ago. They left me with a years suply of food and I ran out a week earlier. My brodder and sissy are here." she said, mispronouncing brother and wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Where?" I asked eagerly.

"In another chest like this." she said.

"Okay, Perce?" I called to him, tucking Jenny's hair behind her head.

"Huh?" he asked, remaining perfectly still beside me, his face inches from mine.

My breath was taken away instantly. I leaned in but realized that Jenny was still there.

"Percy, go find the other chests." I said, holding Jenny close.

He touched his lips to mine and ran to the other side of the room to check. I watched his every move as he dusted away on this huge pile of dirt. I watched and watched for what seemed like hours but when I checked my watch, it was only like, ten minutes. He finally uncovered a chest hiding against the wall, covered by that dust. He opened it and a coughing girl sat up. She had blonde hair and looked about twelve.

"And what's your name, sweetie?" Percy asked.

"Maria. Or Marie. Either one. I don't really care." she smiled sweetly at us. And then she saw Jennifer.

"Jenny!" she cried and stumbled out of the chest.

"Maria!" little Jenny cried, lept from my arms and hugged her sister, Maria.

"Hey, do you guys wanna come with us? You don't really have anywhere else to go." I suggested.

"Sure." Maria answered. Her eyes glowed. Her eyes were the same color as Jenny's. They were aquamarine. Just like the gemstone.

"So, what's you're brother's name?" I asked them both.

"His name is Kyle." Jenny answered.

"So . . . where do you think he is?" I asked.

But we both heard a startled scream from the basement and we knew immediately.

"Let's go down there." I suggested.

"I agree." Percy said and we all headed down to the basement.

When we got to the basement, we found Nico and Thalia and some new boy near another chest.

"Watchya doin'?" I asked weirdly.

"Nothin', just finding some new kid." Thalia said inocently.

"Ah." I said.

"Jenny? Maria? Sisters!" the Kyle kid said, running towards them and picking them up in his arms and spinning them around in circles. He looked maybe seventeen or eighteen.

"Hey, can we leave now?" Nico asked, "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Sure." I laughed and led the way out of this creepy little cottage.

And we drove away without a backwards glance.

**How was it? Love it? Hate it? PLZ let it be the first one. PLZ let it be the Love it option! Oh and PLZ review! I only got 2 for the last chapter! So for me to update, I will need 10 reviews! Or more. More would be nice. I would like to know how bad or how well I'm doing on this. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! BYE! O and something really random, go on youtube and look up: banned new moon trailer It is hilarious! I had some1 I wuz talking to before watch it and they agreed. High-larious! Anyways, Please look it up and it will be the first one that comes up and it says, BANNED New Moon Trailer That's wut it says so plz watch it and tell me what you think. I didn't make it but I found it last year when New Moon was coming out. Anyways, also put in your review wut u think of the video. BYE! Love ya!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	8. Shopping, Fun and Florida

**THE SEQUEL OF MY STORY! This sequel is to Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. This sequel is called Lost and Found Secrets. Oh and I'm on vacation and thanks for the reviews. So movin on with chapter 8. . .**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

**"**So we're here." I announced.

We just finished putting our luggage (that the gods provided anyway) away in the hotel closet. Percy and I were in a room and the room next to ours, connected by a door, was Thalia and Nico. The room across the hall was the kids' room and right now, they're all down at the pool. We were all in luxury suites, the best money could buy, but only because the gods gave us nearly ten trillion dollars so we thought, hey, why not? Right now, we were in Panama City, Florida in a hotel called the Long Beach Resort. We just got off our flight three hours ago and we were headed around the city to look for my aunt. I had a dream in Manhattan that my aunt was here, at an AWESOME mall by the way, trapped somewhere in one of the stores. So now we were headed to the mall by the name of Pier Park. It had looked AMAZING! Though, I don't like to shop, it's just, it was the biggest mall I've ever seen and it had like a billion stores, an amusement park, a movie theater, and a bunch of food franchises.

So we were headed off to the mall, with just me and Thalia and about a million dollars. Nico and Percy were going to wait by the pool for Grover and Juniper to arrive to watch the kids and then Nico and Percy were going to catch up with us.

So Thalia and I left in the new red Porsche 911 Turbo that I bought. When we got out of the car, I took in all of the scenery and sighed. The beautiful palm trees, the ten billion store mall, the amusement park, that just happens to be part of the mall, and the perfect new-ness to this new and beautiful mall.

"Let's go to Borders." I said, referring to the bookstore.

Thalia rolled her eyes and pulled me past that store, "No, let's just start at . . . hmm, ooo! Let's go on the rock climbing thing." she said, jumping up and down and pointing like a ten year old.

I rolled my eyes but agreed and we went at the same time on the bungees. We even started a contest and gathered a huge crowd.

"Let's see . . ." I said, figuring out my trick, "Ah!" I got it!

I took a huge jump, kept jumping until I was at my highest point and I flipped four times, came down into the splits, flew back up, flipped two and a half more times, came back down on my hands and ended with the end of a backhandspring **(A/N:Sorry, cheerleader here)**.

"Impressive." Thalia allowed, "But not as impressive as this." she said as she went into full force mode and jump to her full height and flipped FIVE times and landed in a round off, jump high again and flipped three times, landed on her knees, flipped a short flip in the air, landed on her hands and ended in my same ending except at the end of her back handspring she did the splits.

"TIMES UP!" the person who runs the bungee cords shouted.

The crowd went, "Aww!"

We got off of the bungees and spotted a new ride. Well, not a ride, more like a game. It was this huge blue mat with a background that showed waves. In the center of that mat were two fake surfboards. I saw two kids on it and it was sort of like those bull rides where you step on and it moves around and you have to stay on the longest. The two kids were off at the same second after like ten seconds.

We paid and got on the boards and it started moving. It was easy at first but the chalenge increased. It started moving faster and faster. It felt like I'd been on it for hours and then I flew off of the board and I realized that Thalia'd been off of her board for a while now, just staring at me in awe. I got off and looked at the timer, thirty-two point six seconds. I almost fainted.

Then I hopped off and pulled Thalia along.

"Let's go to the As Seen In TV store!" Thalia suggested.

"Okay." I said and we walked in.

We looked around and laughed. Everything from TV was here! Well, that sounds dumb but it was funny to see. We looked around for a while and Thalia bought the Hamburger slider thing-y and we walked out. I looked at the store that was coming up. It was called Del Sol. I automatically pulled Thalia into it. I looked around. There was like nothing in it but then again, it _was_ small and everything _was_ on the walls. It turned out to be a store where, everything in it is exposed to sunlight, it changes color. Nailpolish, shirts, keychains, barretts, headbands, jewelry, everything.

We looked around and we pretty much bought everything in the store.

Then we stumbled across an open airduct. I opened it up and heard a scream that sounded a lot like my aunt's . . .

**Do you hate me? Yeah, I know. Anyways, Love it? Hate it? Plz Review! I need to know how it was. Oh and that place, Pier Park, really does exist. All the stores, all the rides. They all exist. In Panama City, Florida! It's awesome! Oh and I need 10 reviews to continue. Love ya! Bye!**

**-ArabellaVioletGray**


	9. Girls, Girls and More Girls, Uh Oh

Thalia and I looked back and forth between each other and the air duct. I groaned and crawled in with Thalia. We traveled through the air ducts and kept crawling until we found the source of the screaming. I looked through the unopened air duct and saw my aunt and a bunch of other girls with her, tied up in the center of the room.

I looked at Thalia and she gestured for me to go get them. I rolled my eyes, grabbed her arm and climbed out. We walked carefully over to the screaming girls. I ran over and cut the ropes with my knife. Paris got up and helped with the gags because hers fell out and that's why she was screaming. We helped everyone up and ran back to the air ducts so that no one could see us. When we ended up in the Del Sol store, we all climbed out coughing.

"Thank you." One girl said as she gasped for air.

"No problem, uh, what's your name?" I asked.

"Piper. And these are my friends, Magdelana, Angelia, Elsa, Nellie, Stacy, Paris, Scarlette and Cornelia." She introduced me to the group of girls.

"Oh, I know Paris. She's my aunt. By the way, how old are you guys?" I asked.

"We're all around twenty-four and Paris is like in her late forties." Piper explained.

"Cool. I'm Annabeth, and this is my best friend, Thalia. I am twenty-six and she is twenty-eight." I explained.

"Awesome. So, let's go." Elsa said, cutting in.

Piper and Elsa are like, twins. I didn't see Elsa before until she cut in. She and Piper have long, light brown, wavy hair with blonde highlights. They both had a light tan. They both had an identical perfect smile and identical perfect chocolate brown eyes. I took note that they were about my height and smiled a lot.

"Where are you guys from?" I asked.

"We're from Miami." They both said and smiled at once.

"Cool." I said, looking around them at the other girls. Some pale skinned, some super tan, some a little tanned, some that looked like they weren't even from this country. Like one looked like they were from Africa, one looked like she was from India, Italy, China, Japan, and Ireland.

"Yeah, they are all immigrants that were snagged from Elis Island." Piper explained.

"But they all speak English." Elsa added.

"Oh, well," I said, looking at my watch, "I think we should all head back to my hotel."

"Okay." They both agreed in unison.

"Scarlette, Cornelia, Angelia!" Elsa called to three girls.

"Hmm?" asked an Italian girl.

"Scarlette, get the other two I called." Elsa ordered.

Scarlette shrugged and walked towards two other girls. Scarlette was a dark haired, naturally tanned Italian lady. She looked maybe twenty. She was shockingly beautiful and had bright, ocean blue eyes that stood out from over here.

"Here." Scarlette said, leading two other girls.

"Annabeth, this is Scarlette, Cornelia and Angelia. They are my closest friends." Elsa and Piper both said and looked at each other, laughed and said, "Jinx!"

Angelia was a super tan, dark brown haired woman. She had green eyes that also stood out. It seemed that, somehow, all these girls had the stand-out-ish-eye-color.

Cornelia had short, choppy black hair with a headband with a big tan bow on it. She had bright—wait?—gold eyes? Freaky.

Anyways, we all ran to my Porsche and then realized that we all won't fit in it. So, I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" Percy answered on the first ring.

"Percy? Yeah, are you on your way yet?" I asked.

"No, but we're leaving right now." He answered.

"Okay, well, we already got my aunt and-"

"Whoa, whoa, you found your aunt?" He asked.

"Yes! And a bunch of other girls so bring the limo." I ordered.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Good." I said.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled, "Love you too, Seaweed Brain. Bye."

"Bye." And the line went dead.

"Percy's on his way with the limo." I announced.

"Who's Percy?" one of the girls asked.

"My husband." I answered.

"Aww!" all the girls said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well, Thalia's boyfriend's coming." I said, hoping that would draw attention _away_ from me.

"Aww!" the girls repeated.

"I didn't know you were married already, Annabeth." Paris said to me.

"Yeah, I have been now for about six years." I answered.

"Oh, and how long have I been missing. Exactly." She said, regretting her question and flinching while she waited.

"About six years." I answered.

"I was afraid you'd say that. You know, after your uncle Charlie walked out on me, I was captured. I was stupid, careless. Everything horrid. I just wish that you'd tell me how we'd all survived." She said longingly.

"Yeah. I'd like to know that too." I told her.

Then I saw the huge Hummer limo pull in the parking lot and we all climbed in. I noticed that Grover, Juniper and the kids were in it too. Also, our luggage was in the back. I guess we were leaving.

When I got in, I climbed in right next to Percy and snuggled to his chest. Thalia did the same, except with Nico. All the other girls climbed in and Piper asked what I was going to do with my car. I replied by telling her that Juniper was going to get it. She saw me and nodded, hopped out, taking Grover with her.

Jenny and Marie were seated on either side of Kyle. Kyle's arms were around them protectively, even though he was staring at the girl who I thought was named Stacy. She was about his age. She was the youngest. She had curly, dirty blonde hair and dirty clothes that, if they were clean, were probably designer.

Then my gaze flew back to Kyle. He was almost drooling. I almost laughed. But then I remembered the things that used to make me laugh and I stopped. I almost cried a little. Almost.

**Like it? Hate it? LOOOOVE it? PLZ B THE LAST 1! Thanx PLZ review! I need 10 more reviews to continue! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	10. To The Rescue! Part 1!

**Hey! I would just like to thank ALL of my REVIEWERS for REVIEWING. Yes I am pointing towards the many people who don't review. I started a new story and it got nearly a hundred hits and in that hundred, I got 2 reviews. So, everyone who reads this, please review. It doesn't matter. Just write, Great, Good, Horrible, Love it SOMETHING! But you really have to mean it! PLEASE REVIEW! On with chapter 10 . . .**

**Disclaimer-IDONOTOWNPJOIDONOTOWNPJO**

We drove the limo all the way to camp half-blood. Then I realized we still had my aunt and the girls.

"Percy!" I whispered urgently.

"Huh?" he just woke up.

"The girls!" I whispered.

"Oh, right." he said.

But just as he said that, signals popped above everyone's head in the car. Well, all except mine, Percy's, Thalia's, Nico's, Grover's and Juniper's.

"What's this?" asked Piper.

"You're claimed." I breathed.

"Claimed? Wha-what is going on here?" Elsa asked.

I looked at all the half-bloods in the car. And then at Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Juniper. We all sighed simultaneously and turned to them.

"Fine," I sighed, "We'll explain."

So we went through a whole entire _huge_ explanation. Aparently Elsa and Piper were children of Iris. Scarlette was a child of Persephone. Cornelia was a daughter of Zeus aparently. Angelia was a daughter of Demeter. Paris was a daughter of Athena, just like me. Weird. My aunt is really my half sister. Weird.

We all got out at camp half-blood and immediately after we stepped out the limo, we were zapped into the throne room of Olympus. I groaned. This transportating stuff _really_ hurts my head.

"So you found your aunt." Zeus smiled.

"Yeah, now where're my children?" I demanded.

"Hold your horses. They are in Washington D.C. at the Pentagon. I have no idea why, just find them now!" Zeus ordered.

We all ran out of Olympus to Camp Half-Blood. When we got there, Percy whistled for the Pegasi and all of them landed right in front of us. We all boarded the Pegasi, two on one Pegasus. I got in front on one and made Percy sit behind me. We then flew away into the sunset, towards Washington D.C.

* * *

We landed around midnight in an alleyway right next to the Pentagon. We all hopped off and ran straight for it. Then, I realized that everything was blocked off. By security. Great, right? Uh, ye-no. I reached in my pocket, expecting to find my invisibility cap in it but coming up empty.

"Crap!" I whisper/yelled.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"My cap is gone! That little-that little-"

"It's fine, let's just take Hecate's daughter." Percy said as he smiled mischievously.

"Maggie!" I called. Her real name was Magdelana but she liked Maggie _way_ better.

"Huh?" she asked as she spun around.

"Turn invisible." I ordered.

"Come again?" she asked.

"Say," I searched my head for the right word, "Hecateainvisibleanowtilsnap."

"Hecateainvisibleanowtilsnap." she repeated and disapeared.

I smiled, "Now grab my hand."

She did and Percy asked, "Annabeth? Where'd you go?"

I disapeared with her. Perfect.

So I ordered everyone visible to link hands and I grabbed the beggining of the link's hand-Percy's.

After that, we all ran inside. We sorted through every spot in that place. We were about to give up when we came across a secret staircase. We all decided to go down it. We ended up going down five flights of stair when we heard voices. Rachel and Jeremy's voices.

"Let me and my sisters go!" shouted Seth.

I teared up a bit. Percy and Maggie squeezed my hands. Seth was so brave. He was only two.

"No, now shut up or I'll hit you again!" Jeremy yelled in his face.

Oh now he went WAY to far! He's messing with the wrong child! His mother's about to give him a piece of her mind!

I tugged everyone towards Jeremy.

Then I whispered to Maggie, "Snap your fingers."

She did and we all became visible.

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy!" cheered our children.

We were surrounding RED and Jeremy with our children behind them. They were cornered.

"Don't take one more step or we'll kill your precious children." Jeremy ordered as RED took out a knife and held it to Seth's throat.

"Mommy, don't do it! Save them!"

**Love it? Hate it? I sure as heck hope it was the 1st one. Just PLEASE review! I need absolutely TTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN(10) reviews to continue. I just keep you hanging on with these cliffies, now don't I? Well, thanx for reading but I'm done doing this story. Just Kidding! TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**

**Lyrics-whoever guesses them gets a free bunny!**

**(\)_(/)**

**( ='.'= )**

**('')_('')**

**That's your free bunny! If you answer this lyric question correctly:**

**What is this song and who sings it?**

. . . My god, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight, too cold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so . . .

**So review! BYE!**


	11. To The Rescue! Part 2! And 9 Years Later

**Hey! I would just like to thank ALL of my REVIEWERS for REVIEWING. Yes I am pointing towards the many people who don't review. I started a new story and it got nearly a hundred hits and in that hundred, I got 2 reviews. So, everyone who reads this, please review. It doesn't matter. Just write, Great, Good, Horrible, Love it SOMETHING! But you really have to mean it! PLEASE REVIEW! On with the contest . . .**

**Lyrics-whoever guesses them gets a free bunny!**

**(\)_(/)**

**( ='.'= )**

**('')_('')**

**That's your free bunny! If you answer this lyric question correctly:**

**What is this song and who sings it?**

. . . My god, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight, too cold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so . . .

**Drum roll please!**

**And the song is . . . **

**Secrets by One Republic! So here's a free bunny to my friend, person-who-changed-username, Somers girl and last but not least, Writergurl101**

**One more thing to all of my readers! Check out my new story called: She's Short Sweet And Right To the Point. I need u to check it out because I need to come up with some characters so I have the whole thingy ma bobber resime' or however you spell that word. So . . . please check it out and come up with some characters thru the reviews but please read the WHOLE resime' and answer ALL the questions. Especially the name and the parents. Make those REALLY unique like the name. Like there's a name that I made up: Zeonalynn. SO make them REALLLY unique so, on with the story . . .**

******Disclaimer-IDONOTOWNPJOIDONOTOWNPJO**

I made a snap decision and pulled out my knife, aimed for less than a second and threw the knife straight at Jeremy's head. Bulls eye! Jeremy fell to the ground-dead. Now to take out the redhead, holding a knife to my son's neck.

I did the only thing a mother would do for her child in a snap decision like this. I charged her. She saw it coming and at the last second, turned the knife from my son, to me. She missed, but I had a better idea. I lodged it between my arm and my side like it was stuck in my side but it wasn't. I fell to the ground on my knees, fake coughing. It was so believable.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried out.

I twisted my head ever so slightly and winked at my friends. They all sighed in relief but then picked up their act and pretended to be scared. Rachel was laughing evily. Not for long. I grabbed Rachel's foot and flung her at the wall. She hit her head so hard, it uh, kinda, uh, cracked open. So she was dead.

I got up, dusted myself off and grabbed all of my kids, kissed their foreheads and squeezed them until they all said, "Can't . . . Breathe!"

I laughed and handed them over to Percy. He did the same and my kids went down the line. I was so overjoyed with happiness right now! We were all back together again. Well, except for Logan. I teared up a bit. Poor Logan. May he rest in peace**(Quote from my reviewer: maxiecastillo13)**.

They kept going down the line and they were half way down when we heard footsteps on the metal staircase down here.

I looked at Maggie and mothed, Uh-oh and she knew exactly what to do. She said the spell I told her earlier and disapeared. Then she grabbed hold of everyone and herded them up the metal stairs, just past the guards.

We all ran out to the Pegasi and split up the children, one on a Pegasus with two older Half-Bloods. We all boarded the Pegasi, me with Percy and Kylie and Thalia with Nico and Seth and my other children on random Pegasi with random other people. And we rode off into the sunrise.

* * *

**9 YEARS LATER**

**ANDIE'S POV**

I woke up early on the morning of the last day of school. I was almost a Senior. And I was almost done with school so I could get to camp. I sighed and looked out the window and saw the birds chirping away. I sighed again. Good ole Juliet Brodey. She's one of my best friends you know. She's a daughter of Persephone and she kindly asked these birds to sing for me every morning so I would feel better. I always felt horrid in the mornings.

"Andrea! Hurry up! You're gonna be late for your last day of school!" my mother called.

I got dressed into my pretty yellow sundress and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I then hurried down the stairs to find my four inch white high heeled sandals. I hurried to grab my keys off our counter near the island and kissed my mom on the cheek. I then hurried outside and left the house in my mom's old red Porsche 911 Turbo.

On my way to school, I thought about my family. I had six siblings. I had a two year old brother named Matthew. I also had another brother that's seven named Michael. I had a ten year old sister named Kylie, a twelve year old brother named Seth and last but not least, a thirteen year old sister named Karalynn. Right now, I'm living in a _huge_ mansion with all of them and my parents. We moved away from the one I grew up in to a newer one right next to Half-Blood Hill. It was ten times as big. Heck, aunt Thalia and uncle Nico lived in that house with their children. One boy was my age and he asked me out on Saturday. I said yes. His name is Benjamin. We call him Ben, though. He's cute and has black hair. Oh, who am I kidding? He's hot. He's got tan skin, huge muscles and gorgeous messy black hair like Nico's. He has a bunch of little siblings like me. Apparently, Thalia and Nico had him and had him pose as a regular demigod child of Zeus. But they claimed him, along with a bunch of his other siblings who were posing, as their children.

I shook my head as I pulled in the parking lot, wearing my darkest tinted sunglasses. _No one_ could see my eyes from behind these. I hopped out of my car and walked straight into school, right towards the waiting place of where my two best friends from camp. I saw Juliet first. She was a tall, pale, beautiful, long dark wavy brown haired girl. She was perfect. Next, I saw the short, tan, strawberry blonde haired girl named Kiki. Well, her real name is Kianna Ranger but she'd much rather prefer Kiki because she absolutely _loathes_ the whole Kianna business.

You see, Juliet's a daughter of Persephone and Kiki's a daughter of Gaia. So that means, for Kiki, that her mother is mother of all the titans and gods and that her mother is Mother Earth. I mean, sure Kiki's a half-blood, I mean, how else do you think she got into camp half-blood. The thing is that she's a demi_titan_. Which means that she's pretty much a rebel in the camp. She's fine with it, though. She doesn't care. She's actually totally cool with it, though. I talked to her mother, though. She's so sweet and kind. She apologizes every time that I trip on a tree root. Sigh. I wonder where I got that trait in the first place. Anyways, the reason why Kiki likes to be a rebel is because she likes to brag about it. Like, her hair was originally brown but she dyed it blonde. But, her mother told me different. She said that she has a curse that when the world changes, she changes with it. Like, people are all changing the world by polluting it and she has to change with it.

"Hey girlie." Juliet said, flipping my black streaked blonde pony tail over my shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothin'. You know, Kiki freakin' out about the oil spill and all the pollution and blah, blah-blah, blah-blah. You know, the usual." she said.

"Cool." I answered as I turned around and grimaced inside.

I then turned back to her and saw her grimacing. She was just as much effected by it as Kiki. I mean sure, _I_ wasn't effected by it like they were but I still didn't like the idea of animals dying along the coast.

"Let's get to class." Kiki suggested after she stopped pacing.

The bell rang and I answered, "Yeah, let's go. The faster this is over, the faster we can get to camp."

**How was that? LLLOOOVVVEEE IT? Yeah well, I had to add that part in. The rest of the chapters are going to be like that. I'm gonna go on for a few more chapters and then I'm gonna quit so . . . should I make a sequel? I already advised in my secret advisor on this website and she said yes. I just got finished watching Rush Hour 2 and I loved the bloopers at the end. That was funny. Anyways, back on topic. I'm gonna need 10 more reviews to continue and thnx to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Please review!**

**And on with the lyric contest . . . **

**Name this song and who sings it and you get . . .**

**A pricelessly FREE bunny of your choice! Winking at you or not! And a FREE cookie!**

**(\)_(/) (\)_(/) (::) (::) (::) = three cookies**

**(='.^=) ( ='.'= )**

**(")_(") (")_(")**

**So, on with the lyrics.**

**What song is this and who wrote it?**

. . . And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up . . .

**So thanx very much and please review! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	12. Last Day Of School And Camp!

**Hey! I would just like to thank ALL of my REVIEWERS for REVIEWING. Yes I am pointing towards the many people who don't review. I started a new story and it got nearly a hundred hits and in that hundred, I got 2 reviews. So, everyone who reads this, please review. It doesn't matter. Just write, Great, Good, Horrible, Love it SOMETHING! But you really have to mean it! PLEASE REVIEW! On with the contest . . .**

**Name this song and who sings it and you get . . .**

**A pricelessly FREE bunny of your choice! Winking at you or not! And a FREE cookie!**

**(\)_(/) (\)_(/) (::) (::) (::) = three cookies**

**(='.^=) ( ='.'= )**

**(")_(") (")_(")**

**So, on with the lyrics.**

**What song is this and who wrote it?**

. . . And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up . . .

**Drum roll PLEASE!**

**And the song and singer is . . .**

**Breathe me by Sia! It's a cute song, u guys should totally hear it.**** So that's a bunny and a cookie to . . .**

**person-who-changed-username**

**And that's it! She's the only one! YAY FOR U!**

**Andie's POV**

Today was undeniably the worst day of school yet.

When I got into class, I was late. I got yelled at in front of the whole class. Great. And you know what's even _greater?_ When I turned around, I saw Ben in the class "audience". But, luckily, he wasn't laughing like the rest of the people in the room. Heck, even the _teacher_ was laughing. Ben was sweet like that. I rolled my eyes at the class and sat in the back-the unideal spot for a dyslexic demigod. But then again, since I have ADHD, that _is_ the ideal place.

"The Pythegorean Theorem is the theory of . . ." and the teacher droned on and on.

I almost fell asleep twice but the teacher called on me to wake me up. The bell _finally_ rang after a forever of an extremely annoying teacher going blah, bla-blah, bla-blah. When the bel rang, I rushed as fast as I could out the door. The day continued like that until the school day ended.

When the last bell rang, I sighed in relief. I ran out the classroom door immediately and headed straight towards my two friends. When I got there, the new boy from about a couple months ago, Nathaniel, was talking to an uncomfortable looking Kiki. I gave her a sympathy look, she saw it, and then she gave me a look. I winked at her and began walking towards Nathaniel's back. I tapped his shoulder and he spun around.

"Hi, Nathaniel, right?" I asked and he nodded, "Mr. Brings wants to see you. He said something about a . . . a burglary in your house?"

"What? I gotta go. See ya, Kiki." He said as he darted away from us and into the principal's office nearby.

"C'mon, let's go!" Juliet said as she grabbed our arms and rushed us out the door and towards my car.

When we got there, Ben and some of his demigod friends were there.

"Hey, Andie." he said sweetly.

"Hi." I said as my breathing became ragged.

"So, are you girls going straight to camp?" He asked.

"Yeah and we really need to go, Ben. I 'll see you at camp. They need to pick up their stuff at their houses so . . ." I said, gesturing for him to get out of the way of my car.

"Oh, no problem, here." He said, handing them their luggage.

I raised an eyebrow and he just said, "Hades' helm."

"You stole Hades' helm!" I screamed but then I got some looks so . . . I whispered, "I mean, you stole Hades' helm?"

"Oh, please, don't be ridiculous. He lent it to me." he answered simply.

"Oh, yeah, and Athena lent me her throne." I said sarcastically, "Oh please, Ben. Hades wouldn't give that thing up for his life. But if he dies, then he would have to. But whatever! No he wouldn't do that. Not even for Persephone."

"Yeah, but Persephone's not a descendant of Hades, now is she?" Ben said.

"Yeah, but your father, Nico never got it and he was a full Hades half-blood. You're only a half." I pointed out.

"I-ah, you got me. I stole it." he sighed, giving in.

"I thought so. And if you want to live, I'd return it." I said as Juliet pushed everyone aside.

We all hopped in my Porsche as Ben leaned over, into the Porsche so his lips were near my ear, "Can't wait until Saturday. We're gonna have to sneak out."

I rolled my eyes despite the fact that my insides were tingling like crazy. I shook it off and stomped on my gas petal and we sped away.

"Karalynn, we have to go." I said, pulling her along and pushing her towards mom and dad's minivan.

"I want to go with you guys in the Porsche!" she whined.

Let me just clear this up for you, Karalynn is a tall, pretty girl with hair almost identical to mine. But as she's getting older, the black highlights in her hair are fading. Right now, they look brown. Mine aren't and mom said that they won't ever for some reason. Also, the reason why Karalynn wants to ride with us is because she likes Thalia's children that are her age. They're both twins and they both have a crush on her, as she does them. And all she wants to do is impress them. But she can't ride in my car because there's no more room. There's only enough room for three people and that space is filled already.

"Sorry, Kara, but you jus can't. There's no room." I replied, not budging.

She sighed, entered the minivan and I pulled my Porsche out of the driveway and towards camp.

**How was it? Oh and I have another song challenge . . . o and REVIEW! on with the challenge . . .**

**What song is this and who sings it? Sorry, I heard it on the radio and thought it was awesome!**

I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life

**I love this song so . . . review and tell me and you get this FREE cookie pack:**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Deliciouso! Or however u spell that. Love ya! BYE!**

**-ArabellaVioletGray**


	13. Planning A Date And Carrabelle

**Hey! I would just like to thank ALL of my REVIEWERS for REVIEWING. Yes I am pointing towards the many people who don't review. I started a new story and it got nearly a hundred hits and in that hundred, I got 2 reviews. So, everyone who reads this, please review. It doesn't matter. Just write, Great, Good, Horrible, Love it SOMETHING! But you really have to mean it! PLEASE REVIEW! On with the contest . . .**

**Name this song and who wings it . . .**

I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life

**Here you go, people who answered correctly, you get this FREE cookie pack:**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Deliciouso! Or however u spell that.**

**And the winners are . . . **

**person-who-changed-username**

**percabeth32**

**SeaweedGirl1**

**PERCABETHRULZ**

**Ayla Percabeth**

**And that's it! THNX 4 ur reviews!**

**On with the story . . .**

**Andie's POV**

"Hello, Andie!" Chiron said and gave me a tight handshake.

I smiled sweetly, "Hi, Chiron."

"So where are your siblings?" he asked.

"They're with my parents." I explained.

"Oh, good. I thought you lost them or something." he chuckled.

I laughed with him. Fakely, of course.

I walked away and joined Juliet and Kiki. They were waiting on the porch swing at the big house.

"So, you guys, where's-"

"Hey Andie!" the cheery voice said, coming up from behind me. Ben.

"Hi, Ben." I said nervously.

"Hey, so where should we go on our date?" he asked as he messed up his unruly black hair. He had Thalia's hair. Well, not long and stuff like that but it was the same texture and look to it.

"Um, I don't know." I said and smiled.

"I think we should go to the carnival downtown on the beach." he suggested.

I smiled wider. I loved carnivals.

"Aww!" Juliet and Kiki both cooed.

I turned and gave them a look. Then looked quickly away and whistled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, but some of my friends said that that is the last day the carnival's in town and they want to come with me because I'm the only one who knows how to sneak out. So . . . if we could tripple with some two pretty looking girls that are sitting right on that porch swing right there and my friends, well . . ." he suggested nonchalantly.

I turned to the girls. They were pointing at themselves, surprisedly.

"Me?" Kiki and Juliet asked, "Psh, look at the time!" they said.

"Yeah, we gotta . . ."

"Go." Kiki said, finishing Juliet's statement.

"Not so fast!" I said and pulled them aside as I said, "Excuse me for a moment." to Ben. He motioned for me to go ahead.

"You guys!" I whispered, "Please do this for me! I've been waiting _forever_ for Ben to ask me out! Please!" I beg/whispered.

Juliet sighed, "Fine. I don't think James is going to ask me out any time soon so . . . fine."

"Well, not me! Connor's gonna ask me out soon! No way!" Kiki said.

"Kiki, Connor's one of _Ben's_ friends that's going to come with us." I said.

"Really! Okay!" she said happily.

"Awesome!" I said and turned to Ben, "Yeah, they can come!"

"Great, bye you guys." he said and kissed me on the cheek and walked inside the big house.

I turned bright red. He'd never kissed me before. Well, _technically_ he didn't kiss me. Just on the cheek. Oh, who am I kidding? He's gorgeous and sweet and . . . and everything perfect.

"Thank you, guys!" I said and hugged them. They were frozen with shock. I laughed.

"Whoa, he . . ."

"He kissed you." Kiki said, finishing Juliet's statement.

"Yeah." Juliet added in awe.

I laughed at them, "You sould see your faces!"

They smiled and Juliet said, "Let's just get our stuff settled in the waiting cabin.

I sighed, remembering. We'd spent forever in the waiting cabin. The waiting cabin is the cabin where half-bloods who have parents who don't have cabins yet. Juliet's cabin is almost finsished, as is mine and Kiki's is also almost finished. We have the _perfect_ designs. They're wonderful. I've seen every cabin, and there's a ton! There are four whole circles of cabins. We were working on a fifth. Luckily, for me, my cabin's in the fourth circle. I think it's lucky because odd numbers are bad luck for me and four is a lucky number. Well, for me.

So we put our stuff in the waiting cabin and headed out to the ocean.

"Wait, where's the carnival?" Juliet asked all of a sudden.

"Over there, why?" I asked.

"When is the carnival?" she asked.

"Saturday." I whispered.

She gasped.

"What is it?" Kiki asked.

Juliet grasped one of each of our hands and fell onto the sand on her knees. I could tell what was happening. It was unnatural and Juliet was scared to tell anyone. She saw visions. Flashes of things. Things that _happen._ It only happens when she has a feeling somethings up.

She gasped for breath. She kept gasping until the vision ended. She shot up and became some crazy motor mouth, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! We can_not_ leave! It's a blue moon! In fact, it's a _new_ moon! And those only happen once every three to five _years! _Nothing good can come from that night!" she nearly screamed.

"What?" asked a voice behind us.

I gasped and spun around, "Who are you?"

"Carrabelle," the girl answered simply.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked. She seemed familiar.

"The ocean." she replied.

"What? Are you like a daughter of Poseidon or something?" I asked.

"_That_ is an excellent question. And _that_ is exactly who I am." she said.

I narrowed my eyes. This made no sense. She had _brown_ hair, not black. And there was a gray streak right on her bangs that were long and pushed off to the side. She also had a scar down her cheekbone. She had pearl white skin and opal eyes. Which was peculiar because opal is a rainbow colored gem. Her eyes were just a mix of them all. She was tall, lean and beautiful. Even her scar didn't matter in the picture. She was perfect. Her _dry _curly light brown hair blew in the wind. She was wearing a black and white polka dot sundress. She was also wearing a white unmistakable headband that added to the look.

"Oh, my hair? Yes, my mother's hair worked better on me. So, Poseidon allowed it." she smiled perfectly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was stuck in a stupid tower with my octuplet sisters. So, I simply ran away." she said, her voice sounding like calm ocean waves, her eyes distant.

"Why?" I asked.

A tear ran down her cheek, "Because, living with _that _many sisters that look _exactly_ like you . . . you get . . . distant. You get . . . sad. You feel . . . like you don't even have your own identity. It's horrible."

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Don't be." she faked a smile, "You have quite a life ahead of you."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I can see what is to happen to you in your future." she said.

"Y-you can?" Juliet asked, speaking up.

"Yes, Juliet. I am just like you. Just a tad stronger. There are only a few of us special half-bloods. We're here for a reason. A reason that I can't figure out for myself. My other sisters weren't like this. I was a freak. I can teach you. I had a teacher you know. Her name was Riilu. She had another name. She had two in fact. Riilu is just one that she simply made up. Her _real_ name is Helena. She hates that name, though. So you know."

"What were your other sisters' names?" Kiki asked curiously.

"Valeria, Sharlia, Lani, Jezzabelle, Carlie, Lita and Saree." she answered.

"Odd names." I commented.

"I know. Well, all except Jezzabelle, Lita and Carlie." she decided.

"So, Carrabelle, why are you here?" I asked.

"I am here for you all. To cover for you, I guess. Just until you get back." she smiled.

"That could work."

**How was that? And another lyric contest . . . o and REVIEW! On with the contest . . .**

**You will win a bunny . . .**

**What is this song called and who wrote it? . . .**

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

**So review!**

**-Arabella ;D**

**(\)_(/)**

**(='.'=)**

**('')_('')**


	14. Heart Break

**Hey! I would just like to thank ALL of my REVIEWERS for REVIEWING. Yes I am pointing towards the many people who don't review. I started a new story and it got nearly a hundred hits and in that hundred, I got 2 reviews. So, everyone who reads this, please review. It doesn't matter. Just write, Great, Good, Horrible, Love it SOMETHING! But you really have to mean it! PLEASE REVIEW! On with the contest . . .**

**You will win a bunny . . .**

**What is this song called and who wrote it? . . .**

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

**Itz called, CrushCrushCrush by Paramore**

**(\)_(/)**

**(='.'=)**

**('')_('')**

**SeaweedGirl1**

**DaughterofPoseidon97**

**And . . . thatz it. ;D**

**Andie's POV**

We showed Carrabelle around the camp in the morning. She smiled a lot.

"Hey Carrabelle, what is that gray streak from?" Kiki asked.

"Oh, it's from . . . certain things." she said, avoiding our gaze.

"What things?" I asked curiously.

She sighed, "Fine, it's from my little run in. I helped Artemis out I guess. I am not only psychic, but I can heal or transfer pain to myself. Artemis had a gray streak from holding up the sky so . . . she was brought to me. She used me like a guinea pig. I took the pain of memory and the streak away and transferred it to myself. I hate it. I can remember as clear as day the heavy, crushing pain."

"So . . ." Juliet said, lightening the mood a bit, "Let's introduce you to the boys."

"Okay." she said and followed our lead.

When we got to Ben and his two friends, I said, "Hey Ben, we have our little back up plan. Just in case we need some back up. Like, let's say we need someone to cover for us. This is Carrabelle."

We all stepped aside to show off our new friend Carrabelle.

Ben saw her and . . . the look in his eyes. My heart fell. He likes her. That I could tell. I held back tears.

Juliet saw and saved me, "Well, we gotta go. Kiki and Andie need to go unpack." she said, not drawing total attention to me.

"O-okay." he stuttered, still staring at Carrabelle.

We all left. When we were a safe distance away, I ran away from everyone, down to the ocean. My safehouse. My stronghold. _My_ place. And luckily, the girls didn't follow.

Tears fell from my eyes. My heart was completely broken. _His _fault. _Our _fault for showing him. _Her_ fault for being and looking like that. I sat down right by the waves and hugged my knees to my chest.

"I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did" I began singing softly without realizing it.  
"And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (i know)  
And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy (i was happy)  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did . . ." I finished.

"Why did you sing it like that?" asked a vaguely familiar voice.

Startled, I turned around and realized that the voice was Ben's. I rolled my eyes, turned back around and wiped the tears away quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Juliet said that her boyfriend broke her heart. He fell for another girl. It was so sad. Then she made me watch the saddest movie in the world." I said, giving him an insight of what I really felt.

"Who's her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Oh, no one. Just the boy she was in love with." I said.

"What was his name?" he asked curiously.

"Romeo." I blurted out and immediately covered my mouth.

Dang it! He'll _never_ believe that.

"That's weird." he said, "because I just talked to Juliet and she said that she never had a boyfriend. She said that she just can_not_ wait for the date."

Dang you, Juliet! Why! WHY!

"Uh, well she was just trying to forget him. She doesn't want to remember him. I just thought of that song and, well, sang it." I said, getting up out of my spot, dusting the beach sand off of my clothes and shrugged.

"She also said that you were angry with me? Why?" he asked.

JULIET!

"Oh, I'm gonna kill her." I said, trying to walk off towards our cabin. Too late because Ben already grabbed my arm when I was trying to leave.

I tugged on it when he said, "I got it out of her. I knew exactly how. You guys left _way_ too fast for me to not notice that something was up. So what is it?"

"Nothing. If _you_ want to know, go ask your stupid girlfriend." And with that, he let go, awestruck.

I used that to run off.

**How was that? It was a twist, I guess. Oh and I thought, hey y not put a song in it? I was listening to that on the radio and was like, hey that could work! Also, if u can, try and help me get to my 120th review. O and my 100th review thanks belongs to "42 IS the answer". So thanx to all the reviewers especially u! **

**O and for the lyrics contest, use the song lyrics in the story. What is the song called and who sings it?**

**You will get a bunny:**

**(\)_(/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**BYE! LOVE YA! REVIEW AND HELP ME GET TO 120! THNX!**

**-Arabella**


	15. It Was For Your Own Good

**Hey! I would just like to thank ALL of my REVIEWERS for REVIEWING. Yes I am pointing towards the many people who don't review. I started a new story and it got nearly a hundred hits and in that hundred, I got 2 reviews. So, everyone who reads this, please review. It doesn't matter. Just write, Great, Good, Horrible, Love it SOMETHING! But you really have to mean it! PLEASE REVIEW! On with the contest . . .**

**Hey so the song was Impossible by Shontelle . . .**

**AND the winners are . . .**

**anoymous**

**PERCABETHRULZ**

**somersgirl**

**And that's it! Thanx for the reviews! XD**

**On with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

I was in my room, on my bead, crying. I was more or less curled up into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest. Someone knocked on my door.

"Go away." I said through tears.

"It's me." said a voice that sounded _exactly_ like Juliet's.

I growled under my breath, "I am going to kill you. So beware. Come in."

"Now, I know you're mad but you practically love the guy so . . . he deserves to feel guilt." she said, edging herself inside my room and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, but you really shouldn't have told him _everything_." I said angrily.

"I had to. He said that he could set me up with James." she clapped.

"You gave away my secrets for a date with _some GUY!" _I yelled and threw the nearest thing to me at her. It was a clay model of a Pegasus.

She ducked and it hit the wall, "Now I know you're mad, but please, rethink what you do! Please! You will regret it!"

"Oh, I don't think so." I said, throwing a hairdryer at her.

"Stop it!" she said, dodging it.

"No!" I screamed, throwing a shoe at her.

It hit her in the forehead and fell to the ground. Her forehead began bleeding.

"Look, Andie, I'm sorry." she said, taking a spot next to me on my bed.

"Well I'm not forgiving you." I said stubbornly.

"You will after this." she said, grabbing my arm against my will and pulling me, again, against my will. She took me outside to the beach, to the pier. She stopped when someone stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh c'mon! Let-me-GO!" I said, tugging on my arm when I noticed that the person was none other than Ben DiAngelo.

"Sorry, but this is for your own good." she said and pushed me into the chair in front of a table with a chair on the opposite side of it. Ben sat down in the other chair. Juliet saw my glare and she jumped into the ocean. I smiled and made a wave large enough to drown her.

"No, don't!" she screamed.

I rolled my eyes and let it die down before it could hit her.

"Andie." Ben greeted nervously.

"Ben." I narrowed my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Acted _like_ that. I was stupid and really caught off-guard." he said honestly.

"Yeah . . . and? And what! Caught off-guard because she's beautiful?" I nearly screamed.

"No. I mean, well, yes, but . . ."

"But?"

"But, Andie, you're ten trillion times her beauty." he said softly, looking into my eyes.

I stared for who knows how long into those deep, ocean-like blue eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, you're the one that I like. _No_ one. And I mean _no one_ can compare to you." he said, giving me the most perfect crooked smile ever.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Forgive me? Please? I am really, truly sorry. So . . . forgive me?" he asked, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Fine." I said, not smiling.

He leaned closer. Now his face was only two inches from mine. I bet you _all_ that he was willing to try _anything_ to make me smile.

"Don't." I said, helplessly. He _knew_ I'd fall for it.

"Why not?" he asked, his breath tickling my face.

"Just do-"

But it was too late. He was already kissing me. When he pulled away, maybe a minute later, I couldn't help but smile. I tried to hide it with my hand but he pulled it away and held it.

"Fine, I smiled, now what do you want?" I asked stubbornly.

"It was for your own good. And, also, I just wanted a smile." he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"It was for your own good." I said mockingly in a high pitched voice, "Why do you _all_ say that?" I asked incredulously.

"Maybe it just is." he said and kissed me again.

I pulled away and whispered, "Maybe _this_ just is."

I then got out of my chair, jumped in by a peeping Juliet and created a wave that splashed right on Ben.

"No! You got your present wet!" he whined.

I laughed, "Toss it in! I'll dry it!" I yelled.

He sighed, grabbed it and jumped in. He swam over to me and handed it over. I took it, smiled, and it dried instantly. I then opened it. It was a beige little book that looked near ancient.

"I kinda, uh, _bribed_ the Hermes cabin to raid the attic in the big house for it. They did and gave it to me so I could give it to you." he smiled, "Open it up."

I did and it said, _Annabeth Chase's diary._

Whoa, since when did my mom have a _diary_? I opened it up to the first page. It had the date, _February 3, 2000_. I scrunched my eyebrows together and read the entry,

_I just arrived at Camp Half-Blood with Luke. Thalia stayed behind. Luke had told me that Thalia sacrificed herself for us. She's gone. I just can't believe it. She was my best friend. I cried forever. I still am. I miss her. Luke promised he would help get her back. Chiron told me she would never come back. I didn't know who to believe so now I'm torn. I asked my teddy bear a couple of times. He wasn't any help. I remember the battle just as if it was yesterday, which it was . . ._

_We were almost up the hill. Luke and Thalia were pushing me ahead of them while some scary monsters tried to attack. I had my blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. Thalia had her scary shield out and was fighting as the back, fighting the monsters off while Luke was protecting me and pushing me ahead so I would be safe. They were shouting at me to run ahead. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. We were almost up the hill when Thalia fell back to fight them and hold them off. I cried her name and she waved me on. A tear ran down my cheek. Luke picked me up because I couldn't run fast enough. He carried me up the rest of the way when I looked back and saw the monsters closing in on Thalia. Then, the world went black._

I was speachless. My mother _really_ felt that way. Wow.

"That was the first one. It's your mother's diary. Since she's not here, maybe her personal experiences could help you with yours." Ben said.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Juliet's idea."

"Ah." I realized.

"Yeah." he said.

"Thanks." I hugged him and Juliet.

"You're welcome!"

**That's it! I have no song contest today. Sorry! :) I'll do one tomorrow! O and my power's up! Sorry, we had a tornado where I live and my power went out. I would've updated sooner if it didn't. The power went out like two hours after I updated yesterday. Well . . .**

**BYE! LOVE YA! REVIEW AND HELP ME GET TO REVIEW # 120! THNX!**

**-Arabella**


	16. Reading The Diary

**Hey! I would just like to thank ALL of my REVIEWERS for REVIEWING. Yes I am pointing towards the many people who don't review. I started a new story and it got nearly a hundred hits and in that hundred, I got 2 reviews. So, everyone who reads this, please review. It doesn't matter how you review. Just write, Great, Good, Horrible, Love it SOMETHING! But you really have to mean it! PLEASE REVIEW! On with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own PJ to the O**

I spent the whole rest of the night reading my mother's diary. I probably shouldn't have because tomorrow night was our date. I just can't wait. And yet, I still want to read. I skipped ahead to where my mom met my dad.

_I got news from Chiron that a new kid came. I wondered if he knew anything about the Zeus' missing lightning bolt. Chiron told me that I had to help nurse him back to help. I agreed eagerly to see if I could find out if he knew anything. He woke up once and I asked him. He just fell back asleep. The next morning, he woke up. I was standing by Chiron, watching him and Mr. D play pinochle. Grover then came out with the new kid. He talked and asked questions, made Zeus want to kill him. You know, the usual new kid routine. But then Chiron told me to show him around. He followed me a little bit but then I turned around because he asked me a question. But when I looked at him . . . oh I don't know. I looked right into his eyes and it sparked something inside me. I got lost in his perfect green eyes for a second. Then I shook that off and said, "You drool in your sleep." and ran off. I laughed inside at that. Yup, Annabeth, perfect cover. I always ask my teddy questions. He never answers but . . . it's still. It's good to have someone to talk to. To share your secrets with. Oh, gotta go. Chiron is calling me for something. I wonder what it is. I can't wait any longer or he'll kill me. So . . . bye diary!_

Hmm . . . my mother felt that way right away. That's different. I paged ahead to later in the diary.

_Percy saved me from the sirens. I was scared when he started to pull me under the water. I realized that it was breaking me out of my trance. He then created an air bubble around us. I choked on the water and spit it out. Then I buried my head in his shoulder and sobbed. I turned around and mumbled the words I knew he couldn't hear, "I like you. I _like_ like you. Maybe even love you. I just don't know why." I don't know why I said that . . . it's just that I wanted credit for telling him . . . even if he didn't hear it. I gotta go eat now. Bye, diary!_

I paged ahead futher.

_I like Percy. Okay? Happy now? I like Percy. I have a stupid crush on him. I am beyond angry with him though. He invited that _hag_ Rachel, AKA, RED, my least favorite person on this planet, into the Labyrinth. I wanted to kill him. He broke my heart. He brought that redheaded b with an itch with. I kissed him on Mount St. Hellen's. I thought he was gonna die. He didn't come back for days. I cried the whole time because I thought he was dead. I missed him. But then I saw him while I was talking at his funeral. I screamed, "He-He's right there!" and we all ran towards him. I tackled him with a huge bear hug. But then I noticed that we were making a scene. I backed off and we talked in private to him. Then I figured out that he was on that island with _Calypso!_ I wanted to kill him more than anything. I stormed off to my room. Part of me wished that he would just follow. So we could just clear everything. But then again, I _was_ crying. So that probably wouldn't have been a good idea. Well, bye, diary._

Aww, so cute. My parents are just so cute together. But then again, they did fight a lot. And my mom did get jealous a lot. I decided to put her diary aside and go to sleep. I woke up the next morning and went with Juliet and Kiki to get ready for our dates tonight.

"Okay so I spent half of the night reading my mom's diary and-"

"You did what?" Kiki shouted.

"Yes and her and my dad were so cute together. She kissed him when she thought he was going to die, when she first met him, she got lost in his eyes and acted as if it never happened. She tackled him with a hug after she figured out he wasn't dead when he showed up at his own funeral. But then she got jealous a lot. From this chic named Rachel to that legend girl, Calypso. For some reason, the name Rachel sounds _super_ familiar. I plan to read further to find out." I sighed.

"Well, that's a great story but you shouldn't stay up all night to read a diary!" Juliet scolded.

"How about this?" I asked, holding an short ocean blue sundress to myself.

"Cute. Wear it with these." Kiki said, handing me some silver flats.

"Awesome." I said, taking the shoes and putting my outfit on.

"How about this on me?" asked Juliet, holding a sleeveless red dress that cuts off mid-thigh.

"Yeah, but wear these, don't wear heels." I said, handing her matching red flats.

"Okay." she said and changed into it.

"This one?" Kiki asked, holding a long pink sundress up to her and some pink heels.

"Don't wear heels, Kiki." I said.

"Speak for yourself! I'm the shortest of the group!" she said.

I rolled my eyes and gave in. She changed into it as Carrabelle walked into my room.

"Hey." she said, plopping down on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked, looking myself over in the mirror.

"Nothing. So, when are you guys going?" she asked.

"Soon. What time is it?" Juliet asked, doing the same as me, looking herself over in the mirror.

"Four PM. What time are you leaving and when are you coming back so I know how long to cover?" she asked.

"We're leaving at six and are coming back around midnight. They have fireworks at the carnival." I explained.

"Okay, so, six hours? Really? Fine, I guess I can pull that off." she said, giving in.

"Cool."

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rock! This chapter kind of gave you an insight into Annabeth's mind those times. Also, the next chapter will be the carnival date. I think I'm gonna have maybe four more chapters left to this story. Then I will start the sequel! You will soon find out why this is called Lost and Found Secrets. You already got an idea when Andie didn't remember Rachel. I bet you can guess why! So . . .**

**BYE! LOVE YA! REVIEW AND HELP ME GET TO REVIEW # 120! THNX!**

**-Arabella**


	17. Carnival Fun Day Date Mishaps

**Hey! I would just like to thank ALL of my REVIEWERS for REVIEWING. Yes I am pointing towards the many people who don't review. I started a new story and it got nearly a hundred hits and in that hundred, I got 2 reviews. So, everyone who reads this, please review. It doesn't matter how you review. Just write, Great, Good, Horrible, Love it SOMETHING! But you really have to mean it! PLEASE REVIEW! On with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own PJ to the O**

So we met Ben, James and Connor down at the beach. Ben told me his idea of making our way over to the pier with the carnival that we could see from here. He said that it was only five miles away. He told me that I had to create a wave to carry us. So I did, reluctantly because I didn't want to get really. But I could always dry myself. The other girls just didn't want to take their chances. I created the waved and we rode across it to the carnival. I looked back and saw Carrabelle waving goodbye. When we got to the carnival, we hopped off the wave under the pier. Then we walked out from under it and joined the carnival.

"So . . . what do you want to do?" Ben asked, swinging out intertwined hands back and forth between us.

"I think we should go on some rollercoasters and then whatever else. But then we should watch the fireworks at midnight from the ferris wheel." I said.

"That sounds like a plan. I love rollercoasters." he said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too! We should go on that one rollercoaster, uh, The Raging Bull! The drop looks awesome! It's _really_ high in the air and almost goes straight down.**(a/n that's a real ride! Its at 6 Flags Great America in Illinois and it's my favorite one!)**" I said.

"Yeah, let's go on it. First we gotta ask Connor, Kiki, Juliet and James**(a/n holy crap! I didn't notice that the couples have the same first letter sound as each other)**." he said.

"Hey guys! You wanna go on The Raging Bull?" I asked.

Juliet replied, "Awesome! I love those rides!"

I looked at Juliet. She was like 5' 10'' and James was the only boy her age that was taller. She was the tallest girl in the camp. They looked perfect together.

"Um, I'm afraid of heights, so . . ." Kiki said, trailing off.

"Don't worry, Kiki, I'll protect you." Connor said as he grabbed Kiki's hand.

Kiki giggled.

"Uh, gag!" Juliet piped up from behind them.

Kiki and Connor looked cute together. Connor was tall, but not too tall and Kiki was short. Connor's sandy blonde hair fell into his eyes and he shared a private smile with Kiki.

"So . . . I'm guessing that that is a yes from all of you?" I asked.

"Yes," they all answered together.

I clapped my hands together and we sat down in the ride and waited for it to begin. It started and went down a mini hill, then it started the two minute trip uphill. I had a flashback from when I first went on this ride. I _hated_ heights and I was freaking out the whole way up. I flashed back to reality and saw that we were on top. There was this little ridiculous two foot drop and then . . . BOOM! We'd go flying down the huge one. I remember that. I was freaking out. I was like, please just let this be over! I was praying to every god I knew the whole drop down. Then I enjoyed it when I realized it really wasn't that bad. I flashed back into reality to figure that we were going down the small drop and then . . . BAM! The big drop. I put my hands up in the air and screamed with joy like everyone else. I looked behind me and noticed Kiki and Connor. Kiki was clinging to Connor like a scared four year old. Connor had his arm around her, holding her close. I was like, aww! behind them were Juliet and James. They were beaming at each other and screaming. I laughed with joy and grasped Ben's hand. He smiled back at me and as we finished the drop. But the ride only sped up. We bumped in to each other at the turns, we flew out of our seats at the drops and we went upside down and went sideways and even right side up. When we finished, we were sad. It was so much fun.

We got off the ride and went on the next ride, V2 or as it's also called, Vertical Velocity**(a/n again, a real ride at 6 Flags in Illinois, one of my faves!)**. It's this big "U" shaped ride that starts in the middle and the awesome DJ's (like ours) count down and they hit the big red button and the ride starts immediately at 100 mph. Then we shoot up the left side of the "U" and there's this twisty thing on that side. Then we go backwards and shoot up the right side of the "U" and it keeps going back and forth. It's super fun! So we got on the ride and Ben and I sat in the front, Juliet and James sat in the back and Kiki and Connor sat in the middle.

The DJ then spoke through the microphone, "Counting down in ten, nine, six, three, one, zero!" and the button was pressed. We shot up the rollercoaster. I laughed with joy. Ben grabbed my hand. We went back and forth until the ride ended. When we go off, we were all drunk with laughter.

"That was awesome!" James shouted.

We all laughed.

"One more ride!" I begged.

Everyone sighed, "Fine."

"Yay! The Superman!" I said.

The Superman is a ride where you are sitting in a suspended seat that suspends you above the ground and it's almost like your flying. The Superman: Ultimate Flight begins as the train turns to the right and begins to climb the 106-foot-tall lift hill. After cresting the top of the lift hill, the train drops down to the right and prepares to enter the pretzel loop. For the pretzel loop, the train swoops up, then dives down to the ground head-first. At the bottom of the loop, the riders are facing up towards the sky, where the on-ride camera photographs them. The train climbs back to the top of the element, then enters a 270-degree turn to the left, dropping back through the pretzel , the train passes through two consecutive horseshoe turns, first to the right and then to the left. As the train exits the second horseshoe, it swoops down and begins a 270-degree helix to the right, which leads into the ride's second inversion, an inline twist. After completing the twist, the train reaches the break run and a final right-hand turn to return to the station.

We waited in line for five minutes because all the rides were practically no-wait type rides. We went on the ride and we felt just like we were flying. We were all screaming and laughing the whole ride. Then it ended.

"Aww, darn!" I said.

"Yeah, darn." Kiki agreed sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go eat." Juliet suggested.

We all agreed and went to a hot dog stand. We ordered and ate and when we finished, we checked the time.

"Oh, it's ten. We've got two more hours 'till fireworks. Now what?" I asked.

"More rides?" James suggested.

"Yeah, more rides!" Juliet anticipated.

"But you guys, we _just_ ate!" I complained.

"Your point?" Connor asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. But we're going on-"

"The Batman!" Ben said.

"No, that ride makes me nauseous. And considering I just ate . . ." I stated.

They all rolled their eyes simultaneously. It was creepy. They all rolled them the same direction at the same second. I'm tellin' you, it was _scary_.

"Fine, I'll go." I sighed.

"Yay!" they cheered.

So we went on the ride and we got off. It was okay. It's one of those sitting coasters. I went upside down a lot. It was fun and nauseating at the same time! It was funseating! I guess if that could even work as a word. Well I, surprisingly, enjoyed it. It was exciting. We went on a couple more rides and had fun.

When we checked the time, it was five minutes 'till midnight. We all boarded the Ferris Wheel that lit up a bunch of different blue's and green's. It was wonderful. We went around and 'round and the fireworks started.

Ben and I were alone in one Ferris Wheel car. Juliet and James were alone in another one and Kiki and Connor in another. The fireworks lit up the night sky and when we were on the top, the Ferris Wheel stopped. We panicked a bit and then thought to make the best of it. At the finally, we had a, uh, makeout session, I guess. I bet if we had to share the Ferris Wheel car, everyone would be grossed out. Like how Juliet was grossed out before when she said, "Uh, gag!" When the fireworks ended, the Ferris Wheel didn't start up.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and walked over to the edge. I looked out the little open window thing and saw that they were apparently having some technical difficulty. We needed to get back to camp, _now._ Carrabelle was waiting for us. My phone buzzed in my purse. I grabbed it and found a text:

ware r u? i can barely hold chiron off! he's gettin suspicious! hrry!

I replied:

_Omg's! we r stuc at the top of the feris weel and we r not goin to get off 4 a wile! try and hold him off, we will b thare soon!_

I slid my phone shut and jammed it in my purse.

"Hey!" I shouted down to the workers.

"What?" they yelled.

"When is this going to start up?" I yelled.

"You'll be stuck for an hour or so." they said.

I cussed under my breath and took off my flats. I then shoved them in my purse.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Look, Ben, we _need_ to get down because we're dead meat if Chiron figures out that we're gone. Carrabelle can't hold him off any longer. We _need _to climb." I slipped out the window and heard some people's loud shrill screams.

"No, Andie, you can't! You'll fall! It's probably die or live and be grounded for life! I'd pick grounded for life over death!" he yelled.

"If you want me to live, then come with me." I urged, one eighth of the way down. I shuffled over to where Juliet and James' car was and they slipped out the window. I heard a distant groan come from mine and Ben's car and he slipped out the window and climbed down and shuffled to where I was. We then climbed down a bit further, shuffled over to Connor and Kiki's car and Connor slipped out.

"Kiki's scared to death. She won't do it." he explained.

I groaned, "Listen, Kiki! You'll be fine! Nothing will happen to you!" then I lowered my voice to a whisper, "We're demigods! We can do anything."

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

She sighed and slipped out the window and joined Connor. We climbed down further until we were like a half of the way down. Then, my hand slipped. I shrieked and so did the random crowds that were joining below us.

"Damn!" yelled Ben, "I could help you but they're mortals and watching!"

"The mist!" I reminded him frantically.

"Oh, how could I forget!" he screamed with joy. He climbed down to where I was and grabbed my waist. Then he let go, which made my left hand slip. I screamed as we fell. I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes tightly. But I felt the air beneath us slowing. Then, we landed safely on the ground.

People cheered. I then realized that my head was burried in Ben's shoulder. I pulled back and kissed him. I smiled and rested my forehead on his. Then he looked up as the others let go and he slowed the air beneath them and they landed safely on the ground. Everyone cheered again. Then Ben forced the air as hard as he could against the Ferris Wheel and it moved. All the people got off and thanked us and cheered.

I checked the time on my phone, 1:08.

"Crap!" I yelled.

"Oh, no. Carrabelle must not be able to hold him off anymore." Juliet said.

We ran under the pier and on the way, the boys begged, anoyingly to let us stop by the pretzel stand. They did and shared with us. They were delicous! So anyway, back to what we were _supposed_ to be doing, we ran under the pier, with only Ben panting. He was tired from the wind blowing and slowing. I grabbed his arm and pulled it around my shoulders. Then I helped him along, right onto the wave I had ready. We got on and raced as fast as we could to camp. We made it just in the nick of time. We all ran to our cabin's and slid under our covers in our room, hiding the fact that we were still wearing our fancy outfits.

"Carrabelle, what are you hiding?" Chiron said, opening our door.

"No, don't!" she nearly yelled.

He came in anyway and she cringed away. But then she saw Juliet, Kiki and I all pretending to sleep.

"What were you hinding?" he asked.

"Ah, you got me. I stole Juliet's favorite pair of red high heels." she sighed, giving them up.

"What?" Juliet screamed and shot up out of bed.

"Uh, yeah, sorry." Carrabelle said, tossing the shoes to the side.

"Juliet, what are you doing wearing those clothes?" Chiron asked, distractedly.

"Ah, ya got me. I only wear dresses to sleep. I have to. My mother, Persephone ordered it." she explained, in a good acting voice.

"Hard to believe. Are they awake?" Chiron asked, gesturing to Kiki and I.

"No, but I have them in on the ritual. They said they would wear it only for tonight because it's a blue moon _and_ a new moon tonight. I lied and told them that it would help them fight better." she act-laughed and continued, "They fell for it!"

"Okay, but why are you awake?" he asked.

"Because I noticed my shoes were missing." she explained.

"But why did you sound so surprised?" he asked.

"Because she said that she _stole_ them when she asked to borrow them. I thought that she was going to try to keep them or something." she laughed nervously.

"Of course." Chiron said slowly and walked out.

I sighed, relieved, "Thank you Carrabelle."

"No problem."

**There, longest chapter ever. Happy? Please help me get to 140 reviews! Thnx!**

**BYE! LOVE YA! Oh and thnx to my 120th reviewer . . . person-who-changed-username! Congrats! REVIEW AND HELP ME GET TO REVIEW # 140! THNX! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella**


	18. Lost and Found Secrets

**Hey! I would just like to thank ALL of my REVIEWERS for REVIEWING. Yes I am pointing towards the many people who don't review. I started a new story and it got nearly a hundred hits and in that hundred, I got 2 reviews. So, everyone who reads this, please review. It doesn't matter how you review. Just write, Great, Good, Horrible, Love it SOMETHING! But you really have to mean it! PLEASE REVIEW! On with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own PJ to the O**

So we woke up the next morning in a good mood. We got dressed and went down to the dining pavilion. We met Ben, Connor and James there and sat down with them. We laughed, talked and, of course, ate. We then got up and walked to the arena. We decided to fight. I fought Ben, Juliet fought James and Kiki fought Connor. I won against Ben three times in a row. We were sword fighting. Then Ben suggested that we should fight with knives. I agreed because knife fighting was in my blood. My mother was the best of the best. I sighed and began fighting Ben. I beat him five times in a row. He was tired when we finished. He then wanted to fight bare-handedly. I regretfully agreed.

We went into the forest part of camp and stood on opposite sides of the stream. I smiled mischievously at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"And begin!" I shouted.

And we ran towards each other, me with a wave flying behind me and him with a storm flying behind him. He threw the storm at me right when I was about to throw the wave, before the storm hit me, I used the water to shield me. It worked. Then I flung the wave at him but he stopped it with his Zeus wind stuff and it flew towards me. I thought up a plan and stopped it before it hit me, then he threw a lightning bolt at me. It hit the water and the water sparked with electricity, and at that moment I flung the water out at him. He did some kind of weird thing with his hands and dead bodies flung up out from the ground and they advanced on me just as he destroyed the water.

I hated dead things and he knew it! I screamed and ran back. Wait, I shoudn't be afraid. I stood my ground and approached the army of the dead. I created the biggest wave ever to be created and flung it at his dead army and they floated away. Then Ben uncovered a dead tarantula. I shrieked and stumbled backwards as it approached. Then an idea hit me. I fell to the ground right where I stood, and shut my eyes.

"Andie? Andie!" Ben said, running over to me.

I lie still.

"Andie, are you alright, sorry I was just trying to . . . to beat you. Just wake up. Please wake up!" he said, picking me up.

I smiled inside and created a wave behind him. He didn't notice. He kept saying stuff about waking up. I then flung the wave at him. He spun around, surprised right at the last second. The wave hit us. I grabbed his arm as we washed under the wave. He saw my face and I giggled.

"Cheater!" he accused, halfway under water.

"Ha, you wish." I replied, pecking him on the lips.

I think we must've ended up washing into the stream because we were still part way under water. The water was up to our waists.

"But you-"

"Used your weakness. You used mine. I thought it was only fair. So I win!" I said lightly and triumphantly, kissing him.

"That's hardly fair." he said against my lips.

"I think it was." I said, breaking away.

"Now _that_ was unfair." he said, pulling me back to him.

I pulled away, leaving him wanting more and stepped out of the stream, seeing that my clothes were all wet. I was wearing my camp t-shirt and a pair of short shorts with my pair of old, beaten up sneakers.

He came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I spun around just as he kissed me. His lips were soft against mine and I wound my arms around his neck. I pulled away, out of breath and he handed me something. It was a box. I opened it. It was a necklace. It was hand woven with my favorite color, blue, beads and a big aquamarine gem, the size of a quarter, hanging in the middle of the necklace. I smiled.

He took it from the box and I spun around. I lifted my hair and he tied the back of the necklace around my neck.

I turned around and pecked him on the lips. Then I grabbed his hand and pulled him out from the forest and as we moved from the forest, I dried us with my ability.

"Hey!" Juliet called to us.

"Hi," I waved.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied and gestured for Ben to go fight with his friends and leave us alone. He understood and left.

"So what did you want?" I asked.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, right, he gave me this necklace." I said, picking up the quarter sized aquamarine gem and showing it off to her.

"Whoa, that's like really expensive looking. I bet he used his parents' money. You know they're like trillionare's?" Juliet said, examining the necklace.

"Yeah, Juliet, I think I would know that. His parents are my aunt and uncle." I said.

"Ew, that's like you're dating your cousin!" she said, disgusted.

"Juliet! Everyone here dates their cousins! And besides! Thalia and Nico are not my _real_ aunt and uncle. My parents just asked them if they could step in and be my aunt and uncle because I don't really have any _real_ relatives like that." I explained.

"Oh." she said and let my gemstone fall back to the spot on where it hung on my neck.

"Yeah, I need to go check out my mom's diary. You know what's weird? This is my sister's birthstone." I said, gesturing to the aquamarine gem, "She was born on March fourth. She's the one who got me to like this gemstone. She says that it has supernatural powers to demigod's. She's the one who said that if it is given to me by someone in love with me then . . . well, I doubt he's in love with me. Anyways, I have to go read my mother's diary. I have a feeling I'll need it."

I walked off towards the cabin and in my room. I took out the ancient beige book and opened it to a page near the end:

_Logan is dead. The kids were rescued from Rachel and we did what we had to. We dipped them in the Lethe to erase all memory that they had of their messed up and nightmare-like life. They were kidnapped. I killed Rachel and Jeremy. They're dead now and my children are safe. We had to dip them in the Lethe. The river in the underworld that makes you forget everything of your life. We had to explain who we were. I was near tears while doing all of these actions, all except killing Rachel and Jeremy. That was the best thing I've done in my life, aside from having my children and meeting and marrying Percy. Those were the best of the best. But still, my children's memory was erased. Thalia told me something interesting though. It turns out that her and Nico were together longer than was let on. They were secretly married with three kids. The kids just posed as Zeus or Hades children at the camp. Ben was the oldest and Andie's age and the twins that are Karalynn's age are Kevin and Cody. Actually, what's odd is that her children are the same age as mine. She even has a daughter Seth's age. Her name is Seleste. They have a boy Kylie's age and his name is Blake. I have a hunch that these kids will be best friends. Or . . . as much as Percy and I hate to admit it, more than friends. So, this is nearing my last entry. I read over everything I wrote. I even let Percy read some. I have tons of entries. This diary's pages are almost filled so . . . this is almost good-bye. After that I am going to store this in the big house's attic. I am almost done and hopefully no one reads it. If you are then . . . I know the possible people reading this. I just hope it's none of my children. I checked how many entries I made. I counted 2,942. That's a lot, right? Yeah, but I've been writing in this since the first day at camp years and years ago. I skipped some days. I only wrote on very important days. Days when things happen. So far, I've had 2,942 days like that. Actually, I just found this diary and found out that the last time I wrote was around four years ago. Well, I guess this is good-bye then . . . so . . . good-bye, diary. You will see everything I went through and how everything changed. Oh and if you Hermes kids even _try_ to steal this, well you will be personally killed by me, Annabeth Jackson. Good-bye!_

_-Annabeth (Chase) Jackson_

My heart stopped beating. They dipped me in the _Lethe? _Okay now I really want to kill them! Why would they do this to me?

I lay there on my bed, drowning in depression, tears flowing uselessly out of my eyes. And I stayed like that the whole night . . . thinking about my lost life. That has now been found. They're just lost and found secrets . . .

**How was that? It explains everything . . . mostly.**** Happy? Please help me get to 140 reviews! Thnx!**

**BYE! LOVE YA! Oh and thnx to my 120th reviewer . . . person-who-changed-username! Congrats! REVIEW AND HELP ME GET TO REVIEW # 140! THNX! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	19. Listen To Me!

**Hey! I would just like to thank ALL of my REVIEWERS for REVIEWING. Yes I am pointing towards the many people who don't review. I started a new story and it got nearly a hundred hits and in that hundred, I got 2 reviews. So, everyone who reads this, please review. It doesn't matter how you review. Just write, Great, Good, Horrible, Love it SOMETHING! But you really have to mean it! PLEASE REVIEW! On with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own PJ to the O**

I finally tore myself off my bed when someone knocked on my door.

"Miss Jackson? Open this door what's wr-"

He was cut off by the door being opened in front of him. It was Chiron. He saw my red-rimmed eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What's wrong, Andie?" he asked.

I just held up my mother's diary, open to the page of the evil little _lie._

"My dear, what have you you found?" he asked, awed, taking the diary from me.

"My mother's diary." I sniffled, "She and my father _lied._ They erased my memory."

"Oh dear, you were definitely _not_ supposed to find that out." he said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"You mean you were in on it too?" I yelled angrily and removed his hand from my shoulder, "How could you?" I yelled.

"I have to call your parents." he said and walked out.

I burst into tears right in the doorway. Who the Hades was _Logan?_ Who knows what else they kept from me? From my family?

"Andie? Are you alright?" someone asked, kneeling down beside me.

It was Ben.

"Just leave me alone." I said, picking myself up off the ground and slamming my door shut.

"Ouch!" Ben shouted.

"Oops, sorry." I said, opening my door. I slammed it on Ben's fingers.

"It's fine, now what's wrong?" he asked, standing up.

"My mother _lied._ My life's a _lie._" i said, bitterly.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

Ben hugged me.

"Why what's-"

"Andrea Paige Jackson! What were you doing going through my personal belongings?" my mother, yelled. Ben broke away from me.

"Mother! Why did you _lie_ to me?" I yelled right in her face.

"I didn't lie! I did it to make your life less horrible!" my mother yelled back.

"Um, c-c-can I go?" Ben asked.

My mother and I both turned to him and pointed, "No!"

Then we turned back to each other, "I don't appreciate being _lied_ to about my whole _life!_" I screamed.

"Well I was just doing what was best for you!" she spat back.

"Well you shouldn't just erase my memory without _consulting_ me!" I yelled in her face.

"I could've and I _did!_" my mother yelled back.

My face hardened, "Well then I guess I know who comes first in your life, you." I said and walked off past her.

"Andie!" my father's voice called from the pavilion. He ran towards me.

"What do you _liars_ want?" I spat.

"Listen, we _had_ to erase your memory. We had absolutely _no_ choice!" he explained.

"So what? You just _had_ to erase my memory so you could have me forget? And anyway, who the Hades is _Logan_?" I asked.

His face hardened . . . hmm, must run in the family.

"He was your youngest brother. Rachel and Jeremy killed him." he said bitterly.

"What? I had a _younger brother_ and you never told me?" I yelled, "Oh well this is just great! I can't even trust my own _parents!_" I yelled.

I tried to run off but my father grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Yes you can. We kept this from you for a reason. So you wouldn't feel miserable." he said.

I sighed, "Fine."

"You believe us?" he asked.

"Oh great, so you made all that up?" I asked when he doubted that I believed him.

"No. It just seems _really_ hard that you'd just believe out of the blue like that." I said.

"Really?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Dad, I'm smart, not an idiot." I rolled my eyebrows.

"Okay . . . so I'm guessing that we've got a _lot_ of explaining to do?" he asked.

"You bet'chya!" I smiled.

**How was that? It was short, yes but still, it was a chapter. Sorry, I was busy today. I went to the library for like ever. The longest I've spent in a mall was five hours and four and a half hours of that was spent inside a bookstore. The rest was eating and buying a necklace. So . . . yeah . . . ooo! And some awesome earrings! Oh, off topic again, oops, i do that a LOT. So, yeah, my point is, I found one book in the hour that I spent at the library. It's Tithe by Holly Black. I'm not that far but . . . it's okay. So anyway . . . **

**Please help me get to REVIEW # 145! Thnx!**

**Love ya!**

**BYE!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	20. Epilogue: I Am Bound And I Run From It

**Hey! I would just like to thank ALL of my REVIEWERS for REVIEWING. Yes I am pointing towards the many people who don't review. I started a new story and it got nearly a hundred hits and in that hundred, I got 2 reviews. So, everyone who reads this, please review. It doesn't matter how you review. Just write, Great, Good, Horrible, Love it SOMETHING! But you really have to mean it! PLEASE REVIEW! On with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own PJ to the O**

So Logan was my brother . . . he was killed by Rachel and Jeremy . . . who kidnapped me and my mother and abused my mother . . . then we were saved . . . then I was kidnapped . . . then Logan was killed and my other siblings were kidnapped. This is _very_ confusing.

"So what's up?" Kiki asked.

"Nothing you need to know about and nothing I want to repeat." I said lazily.

"Ha, lazy." she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing but the truth!" I agreed.

She and I both plopped down on the bench in the arena. We just got done sword fighting. I won! But she claimes it's only because my parents are really famous in demigod history for helping win the titan war. They were some of the main people who helped win. My father and mother supposedly fought Kronos himself.

"So . . . how's life?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked incredulously.

"It's not." I said.

"Uh-huh." she said sarcastically.

"Well then what's it supposed to mean?" I asked.

She shrugged, "You're the one who said it."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just quit having this confusing conversation."

"Done." she said. We shook on it.

"So, wanna go to archery?" I asked.

"Sure." she answered and we ran off to the targets.

* * *

I pulled back and . . . it flung right out of the bow. Bulls-eye.

"That is very impressive." a whimsical voice said behind me.

I spun around only to see the virgin goddess of the moon standing before me.

"Artemis." I breathed.

She laughed quietly, "Yes . . . I guess that's just the way it is, huh?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Why are you here?"

"Well . . . your _aunt,_" she spat the word, "_Thalia_, wasn't a very good girl, now was she? She broke her binds to be my lieutenant. She broke the rules. Broken rules have consequences, you know."

"And this concerns me how?" I asked speculatively.

"Because," she said, "_you_ are her debt's payment. She promised me that, the night she broke the rules. So . . . you are bound by her promise and you will become a Hunter. And _that's_ the reason why you can shoot arrows so well. She gave all her arrow-shooting ability to you. She was wonderfully good, and, being the second generation, you're even better."

I was frozen. Thalia didn't _ever_ tell me that. I was frozen like a block of ice.

Artemis cleared her throat.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your binds. Your aunt, Thalia promised I could have you with my Hunters because she broke the rules." Artemis explained.

"What rules? Hunters brake those rules all the time! What the Hades are you talking about?" I yelled, "And don't say that I'm in denial, because I am in love and you cannot stop that!" I said and crossed my arms smugly.

"Sorry, but you have to give up your love." Artemis said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I will not. I'm in love and I definitely will _not_ give up my love. You can't stop that." I spat.

"Madison! Help Andie into this lieutenant outfit. Oh and help her get over her denial, will you?" Artemis called to another Hunter.

I shook my head. _I_ wasn't the one in denial. Really, it was_ Artemis_.

"You know what, _Artie?_" I spat in her face, "I am done with you!" I screamed in her face, grabbed Kiki's arm and stormed out of the arena.

* * *

When we got back to the cabin, I immediately grabbed my suitcase and just randomly threw Juliet, Kiki and my clothes in it. When I finished, I zipped it up, grabbed our shoes and coats and walked out of the cabin where Kiki was waiting. Then I grabbed her and pulled her along to where Juliet was hanging out with the guys.

"We're leaving, Jule." I said without emotion. Monotone.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"I said, we're leaving. Artemis wants me to become a Hunter by some binds or something. We need to leave if I want to be normal. I already have our clothes, electronics and weapons. Here's a pair of shoes." I said, throwing them at the ground in front of her feet, "We're leaving. Oh, and your coat if you need it."

The guys were standing there, frozen as I was before.

"But you can't leave!" Ben said, grabbing my hand.

"Yes we can . . . but if you don't want me to leave, then come with us because I have no choice. It's either leave or become a Hunter and . . ." I chose my words carefully, "give up boys, feelings for them and love. I don't wanna give up any of that."

He straightened, "Fine. We'll come."

"I'll go get our stuff." James said, letting go of Juliet's hand and sprinting to their cabin.

When he finally got back, with like ten bags, might I add (ironic, huh? We're girls and we had only one bag, they're guys and they had ten), we were all ready to leave. We then snuck to the border and ran out. We sprinted straight into the forest without a backward glance.

**THE END!**

**I'm gonna do a sequel and if you want me to do one, I'll need to reach # 160 in reviews. When I get those, or more, more would be nice, I will start the sequel! :P Love ya, my reviewers! BYE!**

**-Arabella!**


	21. Author's Note! Important! SEQUAL INFO!

**Hey! This is an Authors Note! I'm gonna post my new story, AKA the sequal to Lost and Found Secrets, AKA, this story. It's gonna be called Forever and Always. So look it up VERY soon. So . . . that is all. Love ya! Review! Bye!**

**-Arabella**


	22. THE SEQUAL IS HERE Check it out!

**Okay . . . Forever and Always is UP! Sorry it took so long! I got another puppy. She's so adorable. So she's my excuse. We got her on Wednesday. She's three months old and her name's Raegan. Her picture is my avatar so . . . check it out and check the STORY out! The chapter's nearly 2,000 words long, double of what my usual chapter size is. So . . . check them out! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Arabella**


	23. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
